Una antigua Leyenda
by katy light hedgehog
Summary: intrigas, batallas,verdades ocultas de su pasado y decisiones dficiles se haran presente con nuevos personajes y uno no tan nuevo dejen review
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I Un Reino Antiguo

hace mas de años un reino antiguo fue creado por un rey de increibles poderes de los cuales eran provenientes de un antiguo medallon, gano grandes batallas para salvar a su reino y su familia de oscuras criaturas que azotaban el reino seres oscuros que buscaban la piedra Sicon un poder originado por la oscuridad del mundo el que lo poseyera seria el mas poderoso pero pagaria un precio su alma seria consumida por la eterna oscuridad. El Rey Kioma protector y guardian del reino Aureola, gobernaba a lado de sus 2 hijas Lariza la menor una de 8 años de cabello blanco de ojos de cafe claro su hermana mayor de 12 de nombre Luria una eriza de mirada penetrante cabello cafe al igual que su padre posei grandes poderes pero su actitud era despiada y orgullosa al contrario de su hermana pasaron 10 años y su padre Rioma cayo enfermo :

Lariza: se pondra bien-obseravndo a su padre en la cama

Kioto: lo siento eh hecho lo posible-le respondio

Lauria: Morira-dijo de manera fria

lariza: no digas tonteriasel no-no pudo continuar al sentir una mano en su hombro

?: no te preocupes todo estara bien

Lariza: Rioku-susurro y lo abraza el solo sonrio

Luria: Ah que conmovedor si me disculpan voy a ir a vomitar

Nali: tan simpatica como siempre-apollada en el marco de la puerta

Luria: valla ah hablado la estupida-dijo con burla

Nali: ARg-se abalanzo contra ella- tevoy -fue sujetada por la cintura

Stev: Nali tranquila recuerda que estas embarazada

Nali: solo dejame darle un buen golpe

Luria: aver intentalo-le reto

Lariza: Luria es suficiente

Luria: quien te dijo que puedes mandarme recuerda que eres mi hermana menor y si quiero en estos momentos puedo acabarte-le dijo con odio

Rioku: Ya basta luria no digas tonterias

Luria ¡JA! recuerden que hablan con la hija del rey y ustedes 3- apuntandolos-solo son unos campesinos-los miro con ira- asi que no fastidien o los eliminare yo misma-un escalofrio recorrio sus cuerpos

Lariza:ni te atrevas- se puso en frente

Luria que tu me detendras -se burlo-recuerda que soy mas fuerte que tu

Lariza: eso no me importa te detendre igual- la confronto

Luria: pequeña hipocrita- una esfera de energia salio de sus manos dispuesta a lanzarla

Rioma: Luria detente-ordeno

Luria/Lariza:padre-susuraron

Stev,Rioku/Nali:Su majestad-se arrodeillaron

Riora:por favor ponganse de pie no es necesario-los miro con ternuraellos con seriedad a Luria-con esa actitud no llegaras lejos,Luria recuerda que una de ustedes tomarami lugar y su deber sera proteger el reino

Luria/Lariza:si padre-bajaron un poco la cabeza

Luria en sus pensamientos:"Yo sere la reina sin duda y veran lo que en verdad soy capaz" - se dibujo una sonriza despiadada en su rostro.

Pasaron 2 mese y el rey no mejoraba

Kioto:le preocupa algo sumajestad-observandolo

Rioma: sabes bien que no mejorare

Kioto: no digas eso señor-lo dijo con tristesa

Riora sonrio: eres una gran amigo siempre lo fuiste kioto

Kioto: Seño-dijo sorprendido

Rioma: mañana entregare el reino a una de mis hijas y quiero que tu a cuides-le dijo con una sonrisa

Kioto: pero seño-fur interumpido

Rioma:prometelo-el solo asintio -se lo prometo

en la mañana se llevo acabo la ceremonia del nuevo sucesor al trono todos los habitantes del reino estaban esperando con ansia al nuevo sucesor en el trono estaba el rey Rioma al frente de el arrodilladas sus 2 hijas

Rioma: yo el rey Rioma dare a conocer al nuevo protector del reino-kioto aparece con el medallon- Eh tomado una decision la nueva sucesora al reino Aureola es...........

Rioku: lariza se que seras una gran reina- susurro

Nali: sin duda Rioku-le sonrio divertida

Rioku:¡Nali !- lo dijo sonrojado

Stev tranquilo todo el mundo sabe lo que sientes por ella- con una sonrisa

Rioku: yo..bue. bueno yo-estaba totalmente sonrojado no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por una eriza de ojos cafes claros que solo sonreia por la cara de Rioku

Rioku: ustedes de que se burlan ustedes esperan un hijo no-

causando un sonrojo en los erizos provocando con rioku sonriera.

Luria en sus pensamientos:"!JA¡ pronto esto sera mio y lo que me corresponda" - observo a su hermana-"y te juro que no vivras para contarlo querida hermanita"-susurro con una sonrisa

Riora toma el medallon-ponganse de pie-obedecieron se acerco al frente de ambas y levanto el medallon- Yo Rioma doy mi legado a mi hija-puso el medallon en el cuello de una de sus hijas-se que gobernaras con justicia, Pueblo del reino Aureola les presento asu nueva reina La Reina Lariza- Luria quedo anonadada por lo ocurrido mientras escuchaba al pueblo celebrar a su nueva Reina.

en medio de la celebracion el suelo empeso a temblar con gran ira haciendo que la gente huyera del lugar

Nali: que sucede-mientras se abrazaba de Stev-Nolose- respondio

Riora:la piedra-susurro saliendo rapidamente donde se encontraba la piedra-no puede ser- dijo asombrado

Luria:Todo puede ser querido Padre.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II La Decendiente

Lariza:Kioto donde esta mi padre  
kioto: no lo se señoritapronot busquenlo- ordeno a los guardias los buscaron hasta que lo encontraron muerto cerca de donde se encontraba la piedra

Pasaron 2 años despues del horrible Lariza junto con rioku gobernaban el reino con el apoyo de sus amigos, Nali y Stev ahora tenia asu lado asu pequeño hijo de 2 años. en el lapso de tiempo muchas cosa ocurrieron despues de la muerte del rey Rioma. por orgullo y envidia Luria habia desaparecido esa mismo dia de la corronacion, el reino iva con tranquilidad o eso esperaban  
Lariza:Nali com estas-le djo con una sonrisa  
Nali que te puedo decir no me puedo quejar-mientras abrazaba asu esposo y su pequeño hijo  
Rioku: Es bueno verte stev  
Stev: igualmente querido amigo-mientras estrechaban sus manos  
Lariza:el es tu pequeño  
?:es un placer-dijo con una reverencia  
Lariza: no el placer es mio-le sonrio  
Stev: nosotros iremos a cabalgar- le dijo-bien-le responio rioku  
Rioku: las veremos depues chicas-se retiraron  
Nali: y bien- con picardia  
Lariza:y bien que-se hizo la tonta  
Nali: vamos lariza para cuando tendran un hijo-con cata de pervertida(XD)-vamos dime soy tu amiga  
Lariza si eres como mi hermana, bien estoy embarazada n//n  
Nali: enserio que bien y Rioku lo sabe- aun no-le repondio- cara va poner cuando lo sepa- se rio  
mientras tanto...  
?:con que embarazada-se escuho una risa divetida en el valle concido como el valle oscuro llena de cuevas y desolacion a su alrededor-bien pronto llegara la destruccion del reino y en especial destruire lo que mas odio.  
pasaron 9 meses y el reino preparaba la celebracion del naciomiento de su procimo sucesor del reino  
Nali: no es tierna-dijo con mucha ternura-felicidadesa ambos-con una sonrisa  
Rioku:jejjeje gracias n//n-mientras le daba un tierno beso asu esposa  
Nali: ven pequeño a ver a tu nueva amiga-le dijo asu pequeño hijo que cumpliria 4 años- se acerco aver lo que su madre llama su nueva amiga-que te parece-mm.. no se-respondio inocentemente el cual provoco una sonrisa delos presentes  
Lariza:espero que tu y mi pequeña se lleven de maravilla-si-respondio con una sonrisa.  
en el valle  
?: valla que tierno-dijo con sarcasmo-un poco mas y arruinare tu vida empesando con lo que te importa-mientras observava una esfera de energia-ya no tendras escapatoria-se escucho una risa pòr todo el lugar.  
paso un año desde el nacimiento de la pequeña sucesora  
el reino preparaba una gran celebracion por el 1º año de vida de su nueva sucesora al reino. la gente cellebrab y aplaudia por el gran dia de conocer a la nueva sucesora del reino  
poblado:felicidades- gritaron en conjunto  
Rioku: gracias a todos por este detalle-entre la alegria los gritos unos seres extraños se movian entre las sombras con cautela.  
el poblado gritaba y aplaudia pero en medio del publico see scucho-Felicidades a la basatarda del reino -resono por todo el lugar  
Rioku:quien dijo eso-dijo con enfado  
?:que los las sombras unas criaturas oscuras salieron del a atacar el pueblo.  
Rioku: quiene eres, muestrate- ordeno  
?:como diga sumajestad-con sarcasmo en medio de la gente que huin un ser se elevo y se quito la gabardina mostrando sus alas negras como la noche- me reconocen ahora-dijo con burla  
Lariza:¡Luria!-susurro con su pequeña en mano  
Luria: asi es hermanita-que haces aqui-le dijo Rioku-vine a conocer a mi sobrina-con sarcasmo  
Nali: no eres bienvenida bruja-dijo con enfado  
Luria: no pedi tu opinion estupida-lanzo una esfera oscura asi ellos pero fue destruida por otra esfera blanca-¿QUE?  
Lariza/Nali: no eres lña unica con trucos-dijeron al uniseno  
Rioku:guardias detengan a esas criaturas-observando a nali y lariza-busquen refugio nosotros nos encargaremos de ella  
Lariza: pero-fue interumpida-hay que irnos lariza vamos-le dijo nali ella asintio y salieron del lugar con sus pequeños en gran batalla se produjo rios de sangre recorria el reino las criaturas mataban sin piedad saboreando la sangre que quedaba entre sus garras, sin piedad los soldados eran decapitados por las criaturas, ninguno de los habitantes sobrevivio aquel ataque ahora solo quedaba en la pelea quedaba Rioku y Stev contra luria y sus criaturas.  
Luria: no podran contrami-dijo con burla  
Rioku:eso vermos- reto. mientras tanto Lariza junto con nali observaban  
Lariza esto esta mal debemos ayudar-mientras el medallon brillaba  
nali:tienes razon esto sera el fin sino hacemos algo-dijp nali-no puede nacer de nuevo la leyenda despues de miles de años  
La batalla seguia Rioku y Stev estanban heridos pero seguian peleando  
Luria: ya basta-dijo con furia-es hora de acabar con esto-sacando 2 espadas entre sus manos envueltas de un aura negra -imposible-susurraron- nolo es- dijo con una sonrisa atacaron al mismo tiempo las espadas resonaban por lo que quedaba del reino- esto termina ahora-un movimiento que no pudieron esquivar acabando con la pelea sus cuerpos fueron partidos en 2- lo ven- dijo con burla lariza y nali observaba la muerte de sus amados

lariza: no hay obsion-hay que hacerlo-respondio nali entre ambas unieron sus manos y crearon un portal con el medallon se saco el medallon y se lo puso a su pequeña y le di un beso-si fallo no quiero que mueras  
nali observo a su hijo que euqeod sorprendido por la muerte de su padre-padre-susurro mientras sostenia una espada que su padre le habia dado para que entrenaran juntos -hijo-el la miro-debes irte con la pequeña-¡QUE! no moriran igual-no te preocupes estaremos bien te lo prometo-el asintio  
Lariza: toma-le dio en sus brazos a su pequeña-cuidense-el asintio estaba a punto de entrar cuando una energia expansiva los empujo dentro del portal haciendo que soltara a la pequeña cayendo en difrentes partes del portal y este se cerro.  
Lariza/nali: ¡NO!  
Luria: vaya yo hise eso- djo con burla  
nali/Lariza: ahora nosotras te eliminaremos  
Luria:no pueden detenerme en especial tu hermanita  
Lariza: lo veremos-la reto.

Continuara......................


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III La Desendiente II

El reino se encontraba completamente destruido caos y destruccion se hacia notar con solo mirar, rios de sangre fluian por las calles que alguna ves fuerion cubietas por hermosas flores que reflejaban tranquilidad y armonia pero ahora emanaban tristeza y sufrimiento el cielo que cubria antes el reino ahora era gris, auqellas criaturas camianban por el lugar regocijandose de su fuerza saboreando la sangre que quedaba en sus afiladas garras aquella sangre de gente inocente que trato de salvarse pero fue inutil fueron cortadas, decapitadas sus cuerpos sin vida llacian en el suelo ahora observaban el reto que ambas hermanas se propusieron una batalla hasta que una sola quedeara en pie.  
Luria: no podras detenerme-con burla la observo detenidamente aquella eriza que era su enemiga era su hermana tan linda y tierna como todos decian pero no mentian era justa y compresiva eso odiaba de ella esa comprension que encontro tras la muerte de su madre esa ira la consumio, la observo detenidamente hasta notar algo que la molesto- donde esta el medallon-la miro con rabia  
Lariza: no lo tengo-la reto, nunca habia deseado pelear con su hermana pero no habia opcion sentia orgullo de ellaqueria ser igual tan desidida y valiente nada le atemorizaba pero tras la muerte de su madres todo cambio se dejo coromper por la ira y el sufrimiento.  
Luria: ers una bastarda ahora te acabare-dijo con ira- no lo creo-la reto-que te crees no dejare que me derrotes tan facil-dijo con una mirada de odio y rencor  
Lariza:destruiste el reino, acaste aquellos recuerdo que existian cunado eramos pequeñas,eliminaste gente inocnete que querian el reino y te querian-luria furncia el seño cada vez por cada palabra de su hermana-mataste a nuestros esposos y nos separaste de nuestros hijos-una aura empeso a cubrir su cuerpo-¡no te lo perdonare!- y al ataco ese sufrimiento y dolor le daba fuerzas para cabar con ella patadas y ataques se daban cada vez mas fuertes que el anterior haciendo resonar por todo el lugar. las criaturas entraron en la pelea pero fueron detenidas por nali ataco con gran presicion y ataque sus fuerzas eran pocoas pero con la perdida de sus 2 seres la llenaron de energia para acabar con aquellas criaturas grandes esferas de enrgias eran lanzadas por ella que destruian a las criaturas entre mas destruian mas aparecianpero ella seguian en pie y no se dejaria vencer no podia ese dolor queria justicia y eso haria. la batalla seguian ambas debaban una gran pelea sus energias chocaban con tal fuerza que destruia lo que estubiera asu alcanse  
Luria: es inutil l apiedra dentro de mi me hace mas fuerte y casi soy inmortal-dijo con orgullo-moriras, no tienes esperanzas todo lo que te importaba ya no esta, rindete no puedes hacer nada para vencerme-la observo con odio.  
Lariza: hare lo que sea para acabarte no me importa morir si te levo conmigo- se abalanzo contra ella la batalla continuaba. nali estaba totalmete agotada con rasguños en su cuerpo pero ya habia acabado con toadas las criaturas peri una se habia escapado dispuesto a acabar con la pelea y destruir ala enemiga de su señora, nali s epercato de esto y se puso en frente de la criatura acortando su paso creo una esfera de energia y la lanzo una gran explosion se escucho la criatura habia sido destruida pero pago un precio antes de destruirla esta atraveso sus garras en su abdomen degarrandola por completo el dolor era imsoportable haciendola caer de rodillas su mira se nublo-perodname por no cumplir mi promesa-dijo con lo ultimo de la fuerza que le quedaba cayendo al suelo sin vida.  
Lariza: ¡NO!¡NALI!- grito con lagrimas en sus ojos,no podia creer como habia muerto su amiga dando su vida por ella los recuerdos vinieron a su mente haciendo que las lagrimas fluyeran por su rostro.  
Luria:lo vez no puedes hacer nada- dijo con burla-moriras igual- la ataco dandole un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo resbalas varios metros en el suelo- rindete no hay espernazas  
Lariza:no me voy dar por vencida- se levanto con dificultad-hare lo que sea para acabarte-lamiro con desicion-dare incluso mi vida para acabarte- elevo sus manos acumulando toda su energia en sus palmas esta energia era bastante potente su brillo era deslumbrante.  
Luria: no podras hacerlo para hacer eso necesitas bastante energia es inutil no podras acabarme-dijo con burla  
Lariza:esa no era la idea- dijo con una sonrisa-en sus pensamientos"se que no podre matarte pero tengo la sufiente energia para realizar esto"-te encerrare para siempre-grito lanzando la esfera hacia luria  
Luria: no podras- dijo atacando la esfera pero esta no podia ser destruida- pero que- fue lo que dijo sorprendida al ser encerrada dentro sus fuerzas fueron debilitandose poco a poco  
Lariza:te quedaras encerrada-mientras respiraba dificultosamente  
Luria: eso veremos- utilizo tosa su energia un brillo emanaba de la esfera que alumbro todo el lugar solo una explosion se escuho dejando ver la destrucion del lugar.

Lariza: no queda mas-dijo cayendo de rodillas observo con lagrimas en sus ojos por ultima vez lo que quedaba de aquel reino que alguna vez era paz y tranquilidad y ahora solo dolor y sufrimiento, todo lo que le importaba se habia perdido ahora nada quedaba mas que desolacion y tristeza sus fuerzas no daban mas sus latidos eran cada vez mas despacio y debiles hasta que no pudo mas sus ultima fuerzas se acabaron con ell ultimo ataque sin mas cayo al suelo sin vida, donde solo el eco del viento era testigo de lo que habia ocurrido .

continuara....................


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV Una historia/una leyenda empiesa

una epoca diferente donde las aldeas y reinos fueron remplazados por grandes ciudades. aun con el pasar de los siglos los misterios y leyendas permanencia, tradicion de algunas culturas aun se sentia.  
A fueras de la ciudad mas alla del bosque cercas de las montañas existia un dojo manejado por una pareja experta en peleas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo se los conocia como los mejores peleadores en una pelea sin armas Kitiaro un pelador nato,Casiie una decendiente en tecnicas ninjas juntos manejaban el dojo al amndo de muchos alumnos pero al pasar el tiempo se fue olvidando, como toda pareja tuvieorn una hija.  
Kitiaro: que tierna es-dijo con una sonrisa.  
Cassie: asi es-sonrio es muy linda.  
kitiaro:guardare esto para que no se pierda- guardo un objeto detras un cuadro que esteba en la pared.  
Casiie: es mejor-lo beso tiernamente-le enseñaremos todo sobre pela-decia orgullosa.  
Kitiaro:seguro sera una gran peleadora-mientras sujetaba a la pequeña con delicadeza.  
Casiie: como la llamaremos- dijo pensativa-aun no se me ocurre un nombre-dijo intrigada.  
Kitiaro:pues me gustaria que llevara el nombre de  
Katy te parece- le pregunto.  
Casiie: mm...katy-sonrio- entonces ese sera tu nombre mi pequeña.  
pasaron varios años entre el transcurso muchas cosas pasaron.  
me encontraba observando una tumba cerca al dojo se encontrba en perfectas condiciones un lugar lleno de flores de diferentes colores y tamaños estas habian sido plantadas en ese lugar por aquella que ahora descansaba en ese lugar. habia muerto cuando solo tenia 6 años de edad era basatante fuerte pero esa enfermedad la vencio desde que murio junto con mi padre nos hicismo cargo del dojo, cada año venia a visitar su tumba y recordar los momentos que pasaba con ella. recuerdo que cuando cumpli los 6 años de edad me trajo aqui la primera vez apesar de que estaba enferma  
Inicio del Flash  
Casiie: katy ven quiero mostrarte algo- me dijo yo asenti, salimos del dojo.  
katy: si que es-pregunte emocionada- yaveras- me dijo sonriente solola mire extrañada por la reaccion siempre sonrei pero ahora lo hacia de una manera triste.  
Casiie:te gusta- me pregunto el lugar eera muy hermoso lleno de flores y bañadas por lo s rayos del sol.  
Katy: me encatan- respondi mirando aquellas flores tan hermosas.  
Casiie:lo sabia- me dijo sonriente- sabes por que me gustan las flores-yo negue con la cabeza -cada flor significa algo un sentimiento y un querer- solo observaba  
Katy: sentimiento y un querer-repeti intrigada cosa, causando que rie  
Casiie: asi es-me dijo-veras una rosa roja signifa amor,pasion, una azul confianza, la margarita ternura y una rosa negra sin espina amor a primera vista- me dijo mirando las flores-este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos-me dijo con tristesa-aqui fue donde todo comenzo-solo me sonrio  
Fin del Flash  
despues de ese dia ella murio fue la ultima conversacion que tuvimos juntas aquellas flores ahora adornaban donde ella descansaba.  
katy:madre-susurre,decidi regresar, al igual que mi madre mi padre se encontraba muy enfermo-padre ya llegue-dije al entrar.  
KItiaro: katy sientate- medijo yo lo obedeci-quiero decirte algo que te ocultamos desde uqe naciste-me dijo con seriedad al escuhar la historia que mi padre me relatabame sorprendio-perdona por no decirtelo-puso su mano en mi mejilla yo solo tome su mano  
Katy:estabien apesar de que me encontraran me criaron como su hija siempre seran mis padres-sonrei  
Kitiaro: aun falta algo-me dijo-busca detras del cuadro-lo apunto-encontraras algo que te pertenece desde que eras pequeña-me dijo uan sosteniendo mi mano-apeasar de a verte encontrado eres mi hija-fue lo ultimo que me dijo la tranquilida reino en el lugar solo mis lagrimas fluian por mis mejillas.  
Katy: gracias por todo-decia mientras observaba las tumbas de mis padres , decidi tomar mis cosas y seguir mi caminoante de ver por ultima vez la tumbas de aquellos que me enseñaron y me criaron los ultimos rayos del sol alumbraron el lugar dando una hemosa vista.  
pasaron varios meses que me fui del dojo, ocurrieron muchas cosas, conoci mucha gente y buenos amigos donde se dio diferente aventuras y presenciar fuertes peleas y deciciones duras, pero ahora era mi turno hize un viaje al occidente para conocer el origen del medallon y tal vez el mio, o encontre mucho mas historias y geroglificos relacionados con el medallon.  
en otro lugar  
una energia se desato de gran intensidad una fuerza oscura fue liberada tras aver pasado varios años.  
?:alfin me liberado-sonrio-estupida hermana creiste que me dajasrias encerrada para siempre-se burlo-pero ahora no importa,me eh liberado y seguire con lo que eh dejado pendiente-sonrei-criaturas dela oscuridad despierten-ordeno entre las sombras unas criaturas tomaron forma con grandes garras afiladas de ojos rojos que pedian sangre inocente-es hora de seguir con lo planeado y esta vez no interferira nadie-rio haciendo resonar en todo el lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola

Chicos muchas gracias por leer el fic bueno sin mas que decir les dejare con el siguiente capitulo ningun persoanje me pertenece solo yo katy XD jajaj

Sin mas espero que les guste el capitulo sigamos con la lectura

* * *

Capitulo V La osuridad empiesa

gritos e ira se sentia en el valle.  
Luria: no puede ser,es imposible que este viva, esa energia se siente cerca-gritaba de ira por todo el lugar destrosando lo que tenia en frente- no por mucho, esa energia y su alma sera mia, y pronto la verdad oscuridad se levantara-reia con histeria-nadie me detendra, es hora de empesar lo que hemos dejado pendiente-dijo con rabia-criaturas-los llamo-vayan y eliminen todo lo que se les interponga en frente-ordeno las criaturas sedientas de sangre y venganza por su encierro saliron del lugar dispuestos a matar a gente inocente y saborear una vez mas la sangre inocente de aquellos que pedian clemencia-tarde o temprano tu energia y alma seran mias y la oscuridad se levantara entre las tinieblas la luz y la oscuridad seran uno y sera cuando todo acabara-dijo con frialdad auqella eriza de cabellos cafes mirada azulada penetrante llenda de ira y vengaza propotente y orgullosa dispuesta a todo  
contal de tener lo que quisiera.  
en la ciudad  
habian pasado varios meses desde que me fui de viaje al occidente no con mucha suerte en mi busqueda pero aprendi muchas cosas en esos viajes, ahora regreasaba a la ciudad despues del viaje, la ciudad no habia cambiado mucho en esos meses decidi descansar en un parque cercano que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad "Park center".  
en la misma ciudad  
la gente hacia sus compras en rebajas y no eran los unico que lo hacian 2 erizos cargaban un monton de bolsas llena de comestibles y acsesorios.  
Sword:no falta nada de la lista-dijo un erizo azul  
Shadow:no- le respondio un erizo negro de vetas rojas-porque llevamos tantas cosas-dijo con cansancio.  
Sword: sabes como son las chicas si no llevamos lo de la lista ademas es para ir al campamento-le recordo  
Shadow:como sea, hace calor vamos al parque a descansar un rato-dijo-bien-le respondio.  
en el parque  
me encaontraba descansando en una banca bajo la sombra de un arbol  
katy:mm.. que hare ahora necesito averiguar mas cosas supongo que tendre que ir ala unica persona que me puede sacar las dudas-mientras observaba el medallon este destello por unos segundos como si respondiera a algo-que extraño-lo observe extrañada era la privera vez que hacia eso-debio ser mi imaginacion creo que me estoy volviendo loca-dije con burla.  
en el valle  
Luria:de nuevo esa energia de donde proviene-mientras observa las imagens de la ciudad en una esfera-ya veo-dijo con frialdad-criaturas destruyan la ciudad- ordeno.  
En el parque  
la calor se hacia notar en la ciudad y el parque era la mejor solucion de descasar bajo los arboles  
shadow-alfin-dijo tumbandose a descansar en una banca  
sword:toma-le ofrecio un resfreco-gracias respondio dejando las bolsas en el suelo-yo no veo por que de tqntas cosas vamos de campamento no de viaje por un mes alas montañas-dijo con sarcasmo  
sword:jejeje tomalo como un entrenamiento cargar tantas bolsas no dejara en forma-dijo con burla-en forma de mandaderos-le repondio con burla el cual se hecharon a reir-por ahora es mejor descansar un rato  
sword:estoy de acuerdo-dijo mientras se tumbaba en la banca a descansar a solo sentir la brisa del viento relajandolos en el parke pero esa tranquilidad se perdio muchos gritos afueras del parque se escuhaba gritos pidiendo ayuda  
Sword/shadow/katy:que sucede ahora  
en el parque  
muchos gritos se escucharon por la ciudad  
sword:que sucede-pregunto  
Shadow: hay que averiguar-se levantaron y sae dirigieron ala salida del parque pero fueron detenidos por varias criaturas de grandes garras afiladas los atacaron dispuestos a cortarlos y provar su sangre ellos esquivaron el ataco con golpes y puños atacaron a las criaturas.  
sword:que demonios son-dijo mientras esquivaba sus afiladas garras  
shadow:no tengo idea-respodio-viste eso-dijo cuando la criatura ataco el la habia esquivado dandole un certero golpe en la cabeza la criatura se habia vuelto cenizas.  
sword: esto sera facil-dijo con una sonrisa mientras empesaba a destruir a la criatura

en otro lado del parque

Katy:que cosan son ustedes-dije con asombro heran como una docena me tenian acorralada me atacron al mismo tiempo solo tuve tiempo de esquivar al hacerlo recivi algunos rasguñospor parte de sus garras los ataque con toda mi fuerza pro esas criaturas eran peligrosas mas con sus garras  
en el otro lado del parque  
sword:es el ultimo-dijo dandole un fuerte golpe en su rostro de la criatura esta volviendose cenizas la pelea les habia llevado una hora, estaban cansados con unos cuantos rasguños  
shadow:que serian estas cosas-pregunto observando las cenizas que habia quedado de las criaturas  
sword: no se-dijo negando con la cabeza pero ya se acabo sera mejor volver por las cosas e irnos a casa- se dieron la vuelta para regresar pero se detuvieron. las cenizas se empesaron a juntar y formar una criatura de 2 metros con afiladas garras-veo que aun no se ha terminado-dijo con una sonrisa  
shadow:bien estosera entretenido-dijo con una sonrisa

en el otro lado del parque

la pelea seguia la ultima criatura la habia derrotado suspite de alivio pero fue mi error aquellas cenizas se habian juntado creando una criatura enorme  
katy:que demonios quieren-pregunte fastidiada  
:tu vida-dijo con ira  
katy:nada mas-le respondi con sarcasmo se abalanzo contra mi era mas rapida que las anteriores criaturas solo me dio tiempo de esquivar sus garras que esta cortaron en 2 el  
tronco de un arbol-mejor el que yo-mire sorprendida como habia quedado el tronco cortado.  
:eres buena aver cuanto tiempo resiste-me dijo lanzandose a atacarme con sus garras  
katy:como quieras sigamos jugando-le conteste atacandolo

en el otro lado del parque

esquivaron el ataque los 2 erizos atacaron al mismo tiempo sus fuerzas combiandas eran sorprendentes la criatura no tuvo oportunida conellos hasta que con un fuerte golpe lo destruyeron dejandolo en cenizas pero habian aparecido mas criaturas a su alrededor.  
en el otro lado del parque  
me encontraba totalmente cansada con la pelea se habia prolongado mucho tiempo estaba con algunos rasguños el monstruo era basatante fuerte no le habia causado mucho daño  
:eso es todo-me dijo con burlay me ataco con todas sus fuerzascausandome varios rasguños en mi piel y en mi ropa lanzo un golpe bastante fuerte que solo me dio tiempo para esquivarlo saltando a una rama del arbol-eso es todo-dijo mientras el mosntruo cortaba en 2 el arbol donde estaba haciendome salir de ahi-eso crees-le respondi

creando una esfera en mis manos y se lanze con basatante fuerza esta impacto en su rostro haciendo una gran explosion que se escucho en todo el parque volviendolo cenizas-al fin-susurre de alivio pero no fue asi mas criaturas aparecieron eran 5 no tenia fuerzas para atacar la pela con esa critura me habia hecho un rasguño a la altura del abdomen causando que sangrara, no tuve mas que tratar de salir del parque me fui cooriendo en rama en rama para dejarlos atras estaba apunto llegar pero esas criaturas me seguian muy cerca-Rayos no se cansan-dije fastidiada acelerando mi paso en esa parte del parque me llamo la atencion que tambien estaban peleando 2 erizos muy familiares-pero si son..-calle mi hablan al sentir un fuerte golpe en mi espalda que me hizo caer con fuerza al piso golpeandome la cabeza y dejandome inconsiente las criaturas se abalanzaron para cabarme pero  
shadow:ah no lo haran-interceptando el ataque los golpeo con una increible fuerza destruyendo a las criaturas dejandolos cenizas, pero uno pudo salir huyendo del lugar

continuara XD…………….

Bueno el quinto capitulo

Jejej

Bueno espero que les guste soy novata aun en escribir

Historias poer hare mi mejor esfuerzo en hacerlo n_n


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicos el sexto capitulo mas personajes diferentes una descripcion de los personajes de la historia y son los siguientes

Coral:una eriza de color azul de cabello largo en las puntas de sus puas de color rosado,sus ojos de color verde jade,usa una playera roja con un pantalon café en la parte de abjo del pie lleva una figura de llamas le gusta la musica hevi metaly el rock , es hija de sonic y amy n_n y novia de shadow

Pinckaii:eriza de color blanco de cabello corto de ojos verdes usa un vestido rosado y zapatos del mismo color y esposa de sword

Sword:es un erizo de color azul electrico ensus puntas de sus espinas de color negro lleva una chaqueta de color negra sin mangas y guantes del mismo color, es esposo de pinckaii

Spped:erizo blanco con un fleco de lante de ojos azules intenso usa un pantalon azul electrico es muy fuerte y un poco pervertido

Luria:eriza de color café con ojos color como la sangre es bastante orgullosa y malvada hecha la culpa a todos por la muerte de su madre

Emily y alex :son dos pequeños erizos son hermanos son hijos de shadow alex es identico a el con ojos color verde, emily es de color rosa con puntas negras en sus puas

Shadow:erizo de color negro con franjas rojas con ojos de color camersi es un chico serio pero a la vez no XD

Katy: weeeee

Esa so yo que les puedo decir soy una eriza de color azabache de ojos café soy bastante inquieta y peligrosa al hacerme enojar XD lo saque de parte de madre XD

Bueno aquí esta la descripcion de los personajes de la historia si mas que decir ala lectura

* * *

Capitulo VI encuentros/amigo o aliado  
en el valle  
Luria:¡Como es posible!-grito-como que esos 2 erizos intervinieron, son mas fuertes de lo que aparentan, pero bueno este pequeño percanse no me va detener-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa miro a la criatura que habia escapado de la pelea levantos su mano y creo una esfera-tu ya no me sirves-dijo con maldad lanzando la esfera asi la criatura se escucho una explosion y de esta solo se escucharon gritos de dolor el humo de la explosion de disipo revelando solo cenizas de la criaturas.  
en ele mismo lugar alguien observo lo ocurrido entre las sombras  
?:mm..aun esta viva-susurro luria giro la cabeza al sentir que alguien observaba lanzo varias esferas por todo el lugar  
perosolo quedo destruido el lugar decidio ignorar y salir de ahi  
?:estuvo cerca-suspiro aliviado tengo que darme prisa y encontrarla rapido-desaparecio entre las sombras.  
en otro lugar  
los rayos del sol hacian su entrada por la ventana anunciando el nuevo dia.  
a lo lejos se escuchaba risas que expresaban alegria abri mis ojos y me encontraba en un habiatancion muy lujosa y en frente estaban 5 erizos un eriza de pelaje amarillo con ojos azules,el otro era blanco con ojos azules, acompañados con un pequeño niño del mismo color blanco con ojos azules y flequillo adelante se veia que estaban conversando con otros 2 erizos uno del mismo color azabache mas oscuro y una eriza de color blanco de ojos cafes claros  
:no es tierna-sonrio-felicidades a ambos  
:jeje gracias-escuche mire al fondo a donde estaba el pequeño apoyado en la pared de una esquina-ven a ver a tu nueva amiga-le dijo y el se acerco.  
:como la llamaremos-pregunto  
:que tal-escuche pero un destello me alumbro volviendose todo negro.  
abri mis ojos viendo borroso al principio hasta que se aclaro todo observe el lugar detenidamente me encaontraba en un habiatancion amplia con un hermoso decorado todos lo muebles de la habitacion estaban perfectamente acomodados en su lugar,me trate de levantar de la cama pero senti un fuerte dolor en el abdomen que no me permitio que me moviera mucho por inercia me lleve las manos ala zona afectada y no te que llevaba unos vendajes alrededor y no tenia puesta mi chaqueta obseve detenidamente denuevo el lugar  
katy:pero si este lugar es...-me distrajo le sonido de la puerta que se habria detenidamente  
katy: coral,pinckaii-me sorprendi al verlas  
coral:las mismas, si que despertaste pronto-me dijo con una sonrisa  
pinckaii:nos tenias preocupa-me dijo con aliviio  
coral:sin duda amiga-sentandose a lado de la cama-como te sientes-me dijo observandome  
katy: un poco mejor-les sonrei-¿como llegue aqui?-pregunte  
pinckaii:pues shady y sword te trajeron estabas muy grave amiga  
coral:si que paso los mandamos por algunas cosas y volvieron hechos un desastre-me dijo  
pinckii:si ademas tu herida estaba muy mal  
katy:lo unico que recuerdo fue que aparecieron unas criaturas y me atacaron y el resto mm.. no recuerdo  
pinckaii:te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-me dijo preocupada  
coral:vaya que mal me perdi la diversion-dijo desilucionada  
katy/pinckaii:diversion??-la miramos sorprendida O_OU  
en el parque  
?:mm.. llegue tarde-dijo parado en medio de lo que habia quedado el parque, estaba lleno de hoyos y arboles caidos  
?:tendre que seguir buscando,espero que no sea tarde-dijo y desaparecio  
en otro lugar  
aun estabamos conversando de lo ocurrido  
coral:y como te fue en tu viaje?-me pregunto intrigada  
katy:eh... bueno  
pinckaii:si encontrate algo hacerca del medallon- me pregunto ilucionada  
katy:suspire resignada:no encontre mucho solo pinturas geroglificos-les dije  
coral:enserio-dijo emocionada-que tipos de geroglificos yo puedo traducirlo-me dijo desidida  
katy; deacuerdo-le respondi con un sonrisa busque en mi mochila que estaba junto ala cama y saque algunas fotografias que habia sacado en el viaje-toma-se las pase  
coral:aver-empeso a observar cada fotografia una por una observando detenidamente ponia una cara de asombro como si hubiera encontrado la solucion al problema  
Pinckaii: y bien que haveriguste-pregunto intrigada por al cra de coral.  
Coral: pues-dijo solo la miramos detenidadmente esperando lo que habia descubierto-en realidad-dijo nosotras asentimos la cabeza esperando lo que habia descubierto-nose que demonios quieren decir-dijo con intriga el cual hizo que cayeramos de la cama  
pinckaii:solo para decirnos eso tanta intriga-dijo con fastidio  
coral:jeje lo siento-dijo de una forma tierna  
katy:jejej estabien,-dije tome las fotografias y las empese a observar una por una-espero que shadyme ayude con esto-mientras observaba las fotografias-eh por cierto donde estan ellos-pregunte intrigada  
pinckaii:fueron a entrenar junto con alex y un amigoque conocimos hace poco-me dijo  
coral:es verdad alex ya quiere entrenar dice que quiere ser igual ami erizito-dijo con mucha ilucion y ternura  
katy:jejeje..eh ¿erizito?-pregunte

pinckaii: es que como tuviste de viaje y no te enteraste-me dijo con una sonrisa  
coral:si shady y yo estamos 1 mes juntos- me dijo con mucha ilucion  
katy:lo que uno se entera cuando uno no esta-dije con burla-que bien por ti coral ya era hora-le dije con mucha alegria y una sonrisa  
pinckaii/coral:a que se refiere con que ya era hora-dijeron extrañadas, terminamos conversando hasta que me contaron que algunos dias atras habian encontrado a alguien herido  
inicio del flash  
shady: que buien entrenamiento-dijo  
sword:sin duda estuve apunto de ganarte-dijo con una sonrisa  
shadow:claro-le respondio-alex tambien entreno bien-dijo cargando a alex en su espalda  
sword:sin duda aunque esta agotado-dijo observando a alex dormido en su espalda de shadow  
miraron al frente y vieron que se enconctraba alguien herido se acercaron era un erizo blanco que estaba herido  
sword: ay que ayudarlo-mirando a shadow  
shadow:si vamos-respondio

continuara........................


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí el siguiente capitulo n_n dejen rewiev

Bueno continuamos con el siguiente capitulo

* * *

Capìtulo VII sueños o revelaciones

seguiamos conversando hasta las 3 de la tarde de todo lo ocurrido que habia pasado en mi ausencia de como empeso su relacion con shadow hasta concer a mi ahijada.  
pinckaii: bueno basta de platicas es mejor que descanses  
coral:si aun estas debilte traeros algo de comer mas tarde me-sonrio  
katy:eh.. no tienen por que molestarse-dije pero ya se habian retirado, suspire un poco no tuve mas que descansar me eacoste en la cama y cerre mis ojos cuando un destello blanco desaparecio y se desvanecio abri mis ojos y no me encontraba en la habitacion mire atentamente me encontraba en un lujoso salon cerca a un balcon de nuevo vi aquellos erizos cerca del balco trate hablarles para que me dieran una esplicacion de lo que ocurria pero era inutil no me escuchaban salieorn al balcon y los segui una gran multitud se encontraba abajo celebrando, gritando y aplaudiendo  
Rioku:gracias a todos por este detalle-dijo el erizo color azabache la gente gritaba y aplaudia sin cesar pero de su alegria surgio el caos un disturbio se produjo en medio de la celebracion haciendo que toda la gente saliera despavorida del lugar  
katy:que ocurre-pregunte observe el lugar las misma criaturas del parque aparecieron criaturas oscuras de mirada sangrienta atacaban de capitando y cortando sin piedad a mujeres y hombres  
los soldados eran cortados en 2 de una manera cruel solo gritos de dolor se escuchaba en todo el lugar observe mi mirada que alguien flotaba en el lugar se quito la gabrdina qeu llevaba mostrando quien era una eriza de cabellos cafe oscuro de mirada penetrante se veia a simple vista que era provocativa los sucesos y y gritos se escuchaban mas alejados mientras la observaba detenidamente derepente una craitura aparecio derepente a coratarme en dos. Desperte de golpe agitada por el sueño mi respiracion era entre cortada se sintio tan real observe el reloj me impresione al ver el reloj habian pasado 4 horas desde que me habia quedado dormida pero el sueño no habia pasado mas de 30 minutos, me levante de la cama como pude y me dirigi a la ventana obsere ve el cielo estaba oscuro se podia ver claramente las estrellas ya que la casa no se encontraba cerca a la ciudad y se podia percibir paz y tranquilidad  
katy:me hace recuerdo al dojo-susurre pero sali de mis pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrise a par en par observe la puerta era shadow que traia una bandeja con un poco de comida  
shadow: deberias estar descansando y no estando parada cerca ala ventana-me regaño  
katy:eh? jejeje lo siento shady-le dije mientras me rascaba un poco detras de la cabeza  
shadow:suspiro resignado-no has cambiado nada- me dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesita  
katy:que te puedo decir asi soy-le sonrei  
shadow: es verdad, toma deves estar hambrienta-me dijo-despues de estar 3 dias inconciente  
katy:3..3 dias-le pregunte impresionada-el asintio solo suspire resignada y observe la bandeja era un poco de jugo y una cena ligera-se ve delicioso-le dije  
shadow: pues se ve mejor a lo que sabe-dijo de forma burlesca  
Pinckaii:¡TE OI!-grito desde el comendor haciendo que ah shadow se resbalara una gotita de sudor por su frente  
katy:jejeje-en mis pensamientos-"como escucho eso" n_nU  
shadow:corla me dijo que querias que te ayude en algo  
katy:si-deje el vaso de juego en la mesita-eres el unico experto que conosco que conoce de literatura y en epecial un poco de las leyendas  
shadow:bien sigueme- me dijo y le segui nos dirigimos a una habiatacion llena de libros y de diferente peliculas de todo tipo desde el mas delgado al mas grueso  
katy:vaya cuantos libros y peliculas-observe todo el lugar  
sahdow: en que te ayudo-me observe  
katy:toma- le pase las fotografias que las habia puesto en mi bolsillo, las observo detenidamente cada una  
shadow:mm.... es to es lo que encontraste en tu viaje-asenti la cabeza-parece que todas se refieren a lo mismo apesar de estar en diferentes paises-me dijo intrigado  
katy: a si es lo mismo me intriga-le dije apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados-hay una fotografiadonde esta escrito un mensaje-le señale  
shadow:te refieres a esta-me dijo intrigado mostrandome la fotografia solo asenti-mm..parece gastada y no se ve bien lo que dice  
katy:pues ahy dice "Una antigua leyenda se iniciara la luz y la oscuridad levantaran sus armas, del miedo y la incertidumbre los guerreros se levantaran pero ellos solo fallaran solo un sacrifio revelara al verdadero guardian una batalla iniciara donde solo uno vencera"-cite  
shadow:te aprendiste todo eso?-me dijo sorpendido  
katy:tenia que que hacer algo en el viaje-lo dije con burla  
shadow:bien sera mejor descansar continuaremos depues mañana nosotros iremos de campamento-medijo saliendo del lugar  
katy:de campamento??-pregunte-el asintio  
shadow:si se lo prometi alos niños-me dijo  
katy:espeor que les valla bien-le sonrei.  
shadow:ese nos te incluye ademas no iremos solos tambien iran los demas-me dijo-que descanses- me dijo y se retiro

katy:igual-y se retiro, decidi leer un poco y encontr un libro intersante "reliquias legendarias" lo empese aleer y se me paso el tiempo estaba ta concentrada cuando se escucho un ruido no le di mucha importancia y observe el reloj en l pared marcaba las 3:00 AM decidi ir a descansar ya que en la mañan iriamos de campamentome dirigi a la habitacion  
?:ya era hora que se retirara a descansar-susurro  
katy:eso crees-apreci detras de el  
?:como,pe..pero..eso fue impresionante-dijo de forma burlesca  
katy:quien eres y por que me espiabas-le pregunte fastidiada  
?:soy Speed Riders Resert y no estaba espiando sino observando-dijo de forma burlesca  
katy:speed-susurre ese nombre me sono familiar  
speed:asi es-asintio  
katy que haces aqui-lo confronte ya que no me daba confiansa  
speed:eso no te imcumbe-me dijo  
katy:como quieras-me dirigi a mi habiatacion pero detuve mi habance-no se que buscas pero no te metas con mis amigos o yo misma te acabare, espero que te haya quedado claro-y me retire  
Speed:por que buscar si ya lo encontre-dijo de una forma misteriosa sin perder esa sonrisa de su rostro

continuara...........XD


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII El Campamento

a primera horas de la mañana salimos todos de campamento incluyendo a eva que nos acompañaba,llegamos a un lugar en medio del bosque donde habia un hermoso lago y se veian las montañas un lugar sin duda muy hermoso para acampar.  
Emily: si llegamos-con una gran sonrisa  
Alex:hayq ue divertirse-dijo animado  
Eva:si, hay que ir a nadar-dijo con emocion  
Eva/alex/Emily:si-gritaron al unisono se fueron acambiar y dispuestos entraron a nadar, mientras los niños se divertian nossotros terminabamos de poner todo acomodar las tiendas para dormir segun el viaje seria 3 dias y 2 noches terminamos de colocar todo dispuesto a relajarse y divertirse un poco  
shadow:bien terminamos que tal si enternamos un poco-le dijo a sword, que estaba echado en la hierba descanasando  
sword:yo no hay que relajarse un poco -dijo muy sonriente-ademas quiero pasar tiempo con mi bella erizita-dijo muy emocionado  
shadow:bien-dijo asentando la cabeza miroa speed-y tu speed dispuesto a tener un pelea aver quien gana-dijo desafiante  
speed:suena bien-respondio de la misma manera-me anoto-dijo con una sonrisa  
coral:yo igual-dijo muy contenta abraznado a shadow muy casriñosamente-her chicas se anotan-dijo  
Pinckaii:no me quedare aqui-dijo sonriente mientras estaba con sword abrazados  
Katy:jejjejeje ya que 3 es multitud, ire-dije desidida  
coral:bien-dijo emocionada-que tal una pelea entre tu y yo aver quien gana-dijo de forma seductora  
shadow:y que ganara el ganador-dijo emocionada  
coral:mm....eso veremos despues mi erizito-dijo de forma muy sensual  
shadow:bien-dijo muy animado entonces vamos-dijo decidido nos llevo un poco ams alejado del campamento para poder entrenar-bien entonce si tu y yo peleamos entonces ustedes dos incian-nos apunto  
katy/Speed:nosotros-dijimos impresionados nos pusimos en posicion de pelea seria una pelea cuerpoa cuerpo el que mantuviera al otro ene l suelo por algunos segundos seria el ganador  
shadow:listos-pergunto los dos asentimos la cabeza-empiesen-ordeno. el inicio primero sus ataques sus golpes eran rapidos pero no era dificil esquivarlos lo mismo hice yo pero igual esquivaba era como pelear con uno mismo estuvismo asi varios minutos solo con algunos rasguños hasta que me golpeo en el rostro cayendo de espalda y me sujeto de las muñecas  
Speed:listo gane-dijo con una sonrisa- no te vas a soltar tan facilmente -dijo deforma pervertida-solo sonrei causando que se extrañara  
katy:eso crees-dije al mismo tiempo que con mis 2 piernas lo empuje quitandolo de encima y poniendome de pie al instante-no me ganaras tan facil-le dije con una sonrisa-eso veremos-me respondio seguiamos en las misma  
coral:esto esta interesante-dijo observando la pelea  
shadow:vaya que no se dejan derrotar-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza  
Speed:bien esto se acaba-dijo dando un golpe directo gire sobre mi misma, me agache llebando mi pierna asia bajo haciendo que tropesara cayendo boca abajo  
katy:bien yo gane-le dije con una sonrisa triunfadora ,sentandome en su encima evitando que se levantara  
speed:¡QUE! me distraje-dijo aun en el suelo  
Coral:bien que interesante estuvo es nuestro turno shady-dijo ilucionada, se pusieron en posicion de pelea  
katy:listos empiesen-me toco dar el paso a la pelea su pelea fue bastante fuerte,puños y golpes cada vez mas fuertes que el anterior  
Speed:vaya que pelea segura que son pareja-me pregunto impresionado por la pelea  
Katy:jejeje creo que ninguno quiere perder la pelea-dije de forma burlesca  
Speed:parece una guerra en ves de un entrenamiento jejeje-dijo observando la`pelea con mucha atencion hasta que-cuidado- me quito de ahi su fuerte pelea habia causado que al golpearse uno con el otro terminaron cayendo juntos agran velocidad donde estabamos parados observando ahi un gran estruendo se escucho  
katy:te devo una-susrre aliviada  
Speed:ahora confiaras en mi-me dijo  
Katy:supongo que te lo has ganadao-dije con una sonrisa, nos levantamos y observamos donde estabamos parados hace unos segundos ahora era un enorme hoyo en el suelo O_O por el golpe fueron arrastrados por algunos metros al contrario del otro  
Katy/Speed:¡Se termino, EMPATE!-gritamos al ver el hoyo donde estabamos parados antes  
Sahdow:jejeje creo que nos sobrepasamos un poco-dijo rascandsoe u poco detras de la cabeza  
Katy:¬¬tucrees-le dije observando el lugar donde era la pela de entrenamiento ahora era un desastre lleno de huecos y arboles caidos  
Coral:jajajaaj bueno ambos ganmos-dijo con una gran sonrisa-hay que regresar al campamento ya esta oscurenciendo-poniendose de pie y abrazo a shadow  
habia oscurecido pasaron dias desde que acampabamos hasta que deciedieron contar historias al rededor de la fogata ya que seria la ulitma noche de acampar en el lugar  
shadow:eh que haces-me grito ya que estaba en una rama del arbol mirando las fotografias con una linterna  
Katy:solo observando los simbolo que te mostre-le dije poniendome en frente de el  
Shadow:que encontraste-me pregunto  
Katy:no mucho un nombre algo como reino aureola-respondi

shadow:eso es imposible-me dijo asombrado-eso es dolo unmito algo ireal-me dijo  
Speed:no es verdad-respondio poniendose de pie para entrar en la conversacion  
Katy:como lo sabes-le pregunte intrigada por su cambio de humor  
de esa sonrisa a una cara de preocupacion y seriedad  
Speed:....por que-me observo detenidamente- venimos de ahi....

Continuara.............................


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX Un pasado Revelado

Speed:por que venimos de ahi-me dijo observando  
todos:QUE-nos observsaron  
Katy: aque te refieres con que venimos-le pregunte intrigada  
Speed:veran todo ocurrio hace mucho tiempo atras solo tenia 4 años de edad recuerdo que el reino aureola era un lugar de paz y tranquilidad los sere que vivian ahy eran pacificos poseian grandes poderes debio al medallon que el rey posei pero tambien era una llave para que nada peor ocurriera el reino protegia la piedra oscura al morir el rey paso el poder a unas de sus hijas, reino el lugar con mucha justicia y comprension y con el pasar de los años fue cuando todo ocurrio  
Inicio del flash  
la gente aplaudia y ritaba por el 1 año de vida de la pequeña heredera al trono la gente gritaba de emocion Felicidades gritaron el poblado pero entemedio dela gente se oyo  
Luria:felicidadesala nueva bastarda del reino-se escucho  
Rioku:quien dijo eso-lo dijo furioso  
Luria:jeje que los ofendi-dijo sarcasticamente  
Rioku:quien eres muestraste-ordeno  
luria:como digasumajestad-se burlo mientras se elevaba y se quitaba la gabardina-me reconocen ahora  
Lariza:luria-susuro  
Speed:luria-repitio  
Luria:asi es hermanita vine a conocer a mi sobrina-dijo sarcasticamente mientras observaba a los presentes  
nali:no eres bienvenida bruja-dijo con enojo  
luria:no pedi tu opinion- y le elanzo una esfera pero fue retenida por mi madre y la reina-comento Speed.  
fin del flash  
Pinckaii:luego que paso-dijo intrigada mientras nosotros escuchabamos atentamente el relato  
Speed:recuerdo que observe a la gente que huia despavorida del lugar, de las sombras aparecieron crituras oscuras que atacaron sin piedad ala poblacion, gozaban escuchar los gritos de dolor esos gritos desagarradores de sufrimiento , la gente era cortada por la mitad como si fueran poca cosa si tenian familia los acorrlaba y uno a uno los mataba en presencia de sus familiares y mas si tenian niños pequeños que presenciaban la muerte de sus padres, a los guardias eran decapitados uno por uno de manera fria y sangrienta-decia con mucha tristeza-esas criaturas no tenian piedad ni siquiera a los niños, disfrutaban verlos llorar pediendo que no mataran asus padres a las criaturas les gustaba escuchar esos gritos de tristezas los acababan con mucha lentitud haciendolos sufrir los cortaban poco a poco saboreando la sangre de esas vicitmas con tantas ansias de lamer y sentir aquella sangre tibia que fluia de lo cuerpos caidos esa sangre los hacia sentir lo que era vivir- decia de manera fria y melancolica la cual nos hizo sentir escalofrios recorre nuestros cuerpos  
emily/eva:que miedo-mientras se abrazaban una de la otra  
shadow: es mejor que vayan a dormir-les ordeno  
Alex:que, no esto esta interesante-dijo emocionado e intrigado por lo que seguia de la historia  
Coral: shady tiene razon vayan a descansar-le dijo con dulcura  
Alex:ya que-dijo desilucionado-...buenas noches-y se retiraron a descansar  
Sword:continua, luego que sucedio-pregunto intrigado  
Speed:luego, mi madre junto con la reina y su pequeña salimos del lugar a buscar refugio mientras mi padre junto con el rey  
luchaban contra ella pero apesar de sus esfuerzos no lo lograron-dijo entre cortado  
Inicio del flash  
Luria: no podran contra mi-dijo con burla  
Rioku:eso veremos-la reto la batalla inicio grandes golpes, se presencio  
Luira: es hora de acabar cone sto-dijo con sacando sus 2 espadas envueltas en un aura negra con una gran velocidad corto en 2 los cuerpos que tenia en frente-lo ven-dijo con burla  
fin del flash  
Shadow:que cruel,pero que tiene que ver ella en todo esto-lo interumpio  
Speed:observe el momento que mi padre era partido en 2 por aquellas espadas  
Inicio del flash  
Lariza:no hay obsion-escucho  
NAli:hay que hacerlo  
Speed:padre-susrro al ver el cuerpo de su padre muerto en el suelo  
nali:debes irte con la pequeña-le djo mirando asu hijo  
Speed:que no moriran igual-dijo con tristeza  
nali:note preocupes estaremos bien te lo prometo-lo observo y le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrio  
Lariza:toma y cuidense mucho-le dijocon una sonrisa  
imbocaron un portal ambas me pidieron que entrara  
al hacerlo uan energia nos lanzo al hacerlo solte ala pequeña cayendo de diferentes partes de portal  
fin del flash  
speed:esa fue la ultima vez que las volvi a ver-dijo muy triste y me observo-ese medallon era dela familia real- apuntando al medallon  
katy:aun no comprendo que tengo que ver con lo que sucedio-dije  
shadow:es verdad si ella tiene el medallon eso quiere decir-dijo pensativo  
pinckaii:tu crees que ella-dijo intrigada yo solo observaba  
sword:no creo es im posible-dijo pensativo  
speed:todo es posible-dijo con una mirada triste-aquella pequeña que teia que cuidar y me dieron en brazos- me observo atentamente-eras... tu katy

continuara...............XD


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X Luria

todos: ¡!QUE-dijimos sorpendidos  
shadow:espera eso es imposible esa civilizacion segun eh leido estuvo hace mas de 40 años atras-dijo  
speed:asie s-dijo afirmando  
Sword:entonces como es que estan aqui-pregunto intrigado  
Coral_es verdad no tiene logica-pregunto  
speed:dejenme terminar, al ingresar al portal nos dijeron que iriamos a una epoca diferente-eso dijo triste-despues de caer en el portal y separanos caimos en diferentes partes del portal caimos en diferentes lugares pero en la misma epoca.  
Pinckaii: si que es increible-dijo sorprendida  
Sword: y que es lo que busca-pregunto  
speed:ella busca el medallon, no hay que dejar que lo tenga-decia muy seriamente  
Coral: que pasa si lo tiene-pregunto  
speed: puede pasar cosas muy malas- dijo con enojo-por ahora ella no puede manejar el medallon ni siquiera tocarlo ya que tiene la piedra oscura y el medallon es el opuesto-dijo  
sword:entonces no hay que procuparse-dijo mas tranquilo  
Speed: yo nodiria eso-dijo con seriedad-ella no lo puede usar sino ha absorvido el alma y su energia de la persona que lo tiene solo esa manera lo puede obtener-dijo  
shadow:en pocas palabras katy es la llave.......-solo escuchaba muy levemente la conversacion aun no asimilaba lo que habia ocurrido era confuso, me sentia confundida, con tristeza y algo vacia, mientras conversaban decidi ir a pensar sola en otro lugar me retire sin hacer ruido y solo me aleje en la oscuridad de lo que era el bosque.  
pinckaii:hey chicos donde esta katy-dijo mirando por todas partes  
coral:se fue-dijo sorprendida  
speed:no queria que se enterara , pero no habia opcion-dijo preocupado-ahora que ella esta buscandola-dijo buscando  
sahdow:no debe estar lejos hay que buscarla-ordeno-pinckaii quedate con los niños y espera si katy regresa-le dijo ella solo asintio,salieron del campamento hacia el bosque  
en otro lugar  
me quede observando el amanecer en un valle que estaba bastante cerca del bosque solo observab el amanecer que salia entre las montañas,pensaba cada palabra,cada relato de lo que haia contado speed lo que habia pasado hace 40 años atras  
katy:ahora entiendo aquellos sueños,de donde proviene esto-observando el medallon y lo aprete fuerte-aligual que yo-dije con tristeza-no es necesario que te ocultes entre los arbustos-dije de espaldas a los arbustos  
Speed:como haces eso-me dijo sorpendido-estaba muy bien oculto-dijo con burla yo solo sonrei por el comentario-no era lo que esperabas de tu pasado verda-dijo un poco triste  
katy:en verda no-dije con una sonrisa-pero aqui eh aprendido muchas cosas y buenos amigos-mientras miraba la salida del sol-por algo tenia que pasar -dije con melancolia  
speed:si puede ser-dijo observando el horizonte-pero fue bueno encontrarte-dijo con una sorisa-yo igual-le dije levemente-es mejor regresar al campamento todos estan buscandote- me dijo con burla-si no regresamos rapido shadow nos castiga todo un mes-dijo con diversion  
katy:solo rei por lo que dijo- es verdad o 2-para seguir el juego  
luria:hay que tiernos-se escuho por todo el lugar  
speed:como nos encontrate y que quieres-dijo con enojo en su voz  
katy en mis pensamientos:"sera posible que sea ella"-dije con intriga  
luria:facil-dijo con ironia-destruirlos-con ira-y tomar lo que me pertenece-dijo saliendo dela oscuridad de las sombras, mientras me observaba. detyras de ella salieron varias criaturas que nos rodeaban con una mirada asesina que pedian que fluyera sangre, luria ordeno y las criaturas nos atacaron con gran fuerza a ambos pero luria no se perderia de la pelea entre a la pelea me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago y despues una patada en el rostro con gran fuerza que me lanzo varios metros del lugar de donde estaba con Speed peleando con las criaturas  
luria: bien sobrinita-dijo con burla mientras me levantaba de aquel fuerte golpe-tu pelearas conmigo-dijo con furia y me ataco con una gran velocidad, sus ataques eran fuertes-ahora me vengare por todo lo que me hizo mi estupida hermana-decia con rencor sus fuerzas aumentaban esa ira y furia le aumentaba la fuerza y su velocidad de sus golpes me dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen donde tenia aquella herida que me habia hecho en el parque me lanzo hacia un tronco hizo que me golpeara mi espalda me agarro del cuello y me estampocon mas fuerzas en el arbol-ahora moriras-dijo con odio mientras mas fuerte me sujetaba del cuello  
en otro lugar  
Speed peleaba con las criaturas destruia una y aparecian mas a su alrededor esto no era de acabar,  
Speed:ya me canse -dijo co fastidio acumulo toda su fuerza y su cuerpo cambio aparecio una gran espada y ataco a las cristuras causando grandes explosiones en el lugar  
en el bosque  
se escucho un gran extruendo en el valle cercano al bosque  
Coral:que fue eso-mientras observaba por todos lados buscando de donde provenia la explosion  
shadow:hay que darnos prisa-mientras observaba el humo de la explosion que estaba a lo lejos de donde estaban

en otro lugar  
luria:vaya que ers igual de patetica que tu madre-dijo con burla mientras trataba de safarme de su agarre que cada vez me apreta mas el cuelo y me metia com mas fuerza contra el tronco  
katy:sueltame-dije apenas entrecortado mientras trataba de safarme  
luria:que no te diviertes-decia con ira-no podras vencerme tu padre era un don nadie-decia con burla-tus amigos moriran uno por uno y hare que sufran antes de que mueran -decia con divercion, pero cayo su habla con un fuertte golpe en su rostro que la arastro varios metros del lugar haciendo que me soltara el cuello-maldito como te ateves-dijo incorporandose rapidamente-me las pagaras-acercandose a gran velocida para atacar  
Speed:eso veremos-la reto la pela era sura no podia moverme por los golpes me faltaba energia como si me hubiera absorbido la energia solo podia observar  
luria:moriras iagul que tu padre-dijo con ira mientras su velocidad aumentaba rapidamente, el no daba mas estaba todo sangrentado ya no podia moverse  
katy:no lo haras-cree una esfera con la energia que me quedaba,que le llego con gran fuerza causo una gran explosion que se escucho por todo el lugar  
en otro lugar  
shadow:en sus pensamientos:"rayos espero que nose tarde"-coral sword demonos prisa-dijomientras aumentaban su velocidad  
en otro lugar  
la explosion se escucho por todo el lugar pero `por las heridas y los golpes no me quedaba energia solo cai de rodillas, respirando con dificultad

luria: me las pagaras maldita-dijo mientra se limpiaba el hilo de sangre de su boca saco sus espadas dispouesto a cortarme en dos-no me importa ahora absorverte-dijo de forma maniatica-sino acabarte-se acerco asia mi con gran velocidad  
katy:vamos muete,no tengo energia-pensaba no podia mover mi cuerpo-estose acaabo-pense cerrandfo mis ojos con fuerzas esperando el final  
se escucho en el lugar como la espada cortaba en 2 un cuerpo sin piedad la sangre broto manchando el lugar que alguna vez fue pacifico  
Luria:fue estupido desafiarme-sonrio con una maldad en sus labios

continuara............


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI una perdida

la explosion se escucho por todo el lugar pero `por las heridas y los golpes no me quedaba energia solo cai de rodillas, respirando con dificultad  
luria: me las pagaras maldita-dijo mientra se limpiaba el hilo de sangre de su boca saco sus espadas dispouesto a cortarme en dos-no me importa ahora absorverte-dijo de forma maniatica-sino acabarte-se acerco asia mi con gran velocidad  
katy:vamos muete,no tengo energia-pensaba no podia mover mi cuerpo-estose acaabo-pense cerrandfo mis ojos con fuerzas esperando el final  
se escucho en el lugar como la espada cortaba en 2 un cuerpo sin piedad la sangre broto manchando el lugar que alguna vez fue pacifico  
la espada con la que corto el cuerpose encontraba ensangretada de rojo carmin habia cortado en 2 aquel cuerpo que al resivir el impacto del corte solo pudo pronunciar-losiento-cayendo muerto al suelo  
Luria:fue estupido averme desafiarme-sonrio con una maldad en sus labios  
Katy:¡NO! ¡Speed!-grite al verlo caer muerto en frente de mi, mis lagrimas corrienron sin control por mi rostro-por que lo hisiste-susurre con tristeza misentras mis lagriamas me bañaban el rostro limpiando las gotas de sangre que habian caido en mis rostro-¡por que te interpusiste!-griyte en sollosa pero ovio quew era inutil el ya estaba muerto solo escuhe risas de burla por parte de luria que reia sin control  
Luria:que tonto fue-dijo con burla-dar su vida a para salvar la tuya-reia sin control,sus palabras me llenaban de enojo sintiendo que en mi cuerpo la energia flui-que estupido-decia  
katy:callate-susurre mientras observaba el cuerpo de speed  
Luria:jejej igual de pateticoque su padre-decia rienendo sin control-callate-le dijo mas fuerte pero ella siguio-murio de la misma manera que su padre-decia sin control, la miraba con ira por aquellas palabras,ella me observo con maldad -murio como un perro-dijo con una grna carcajada  
Katy:¡CALLATE!-le grite mientras le di un certero golpe en el rostro sin que ella pueda detenerlo la golpe con una fuerza que yo misma no conocia el golpe la lanzo contra un arbol al chocar la partio en dos causandose bastante daño-eres despreciable-le dijo con rabia, ella se levanto con dificultad pero con una mirada de ira y rencor al igual que ella, mi cuerpo fue encuelto por un aura blanca-ahora veras nadie se mete con mis amigos-la ataque la pelea continuo mientras nos atacabamos nos habiamos alejado del lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de speed,estaba enojada triste por mi culpa habia pasado esto la golpe sin piedad como ella lo habia hecho con el, ella no quedaba atras era fuerte los golpes que recibia los esquivaba haviendo que estos impactaran en los arboles que caian al suelo  
Luria: no puede detenerme-decia-nisiquiera matarme-dijo con burla su velocidad aumento su velocidad era haci por varios minutos atacandonos las esferas deenergia chocaban en el lugar las energias se iban agotando haciendo que mi cuerpo se contrayera sin que pueda moverme demaciado  
en otro lugar  
shadow:demonos prisa-ordeno nos e encontraban lejos estaban mas cerca de donde era la pelea pero su paso fue detenido al llegar donde habia peleado antes speed el lugar estaba totalmente quemado los arboles cortados.  
Coral:si que fue una interesante pelea-dijo observando el lugar  
Sword:hay que darnos prisa-dijo observando a shadow, el asintio-vamos-ordeno, perode las sombras varias criatuas detuvieron su avanze para atacarlos con sus filosas garras dispuestos a cortarlos en dos y probar su sangre  
coral:con que estos son los que los ataco en el parque,sera divertido-dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba a la criatura y esquivba sus garras filosas  
shadow:debemos estar cerca-dijo golpenado a la criatura volviendola cenizas-hayq eu apurarnos  
sword:no creo que podamos apurarnos-dijo atacando a la criatura-mientras mas matamos estas cosas mas aparecen-dijo esquivando el ataque  
coral:es verdad-dijo esquivando las garras que solo alcansaron a rasgar sus ropas  
shadow:algo debe estar pasando no quieren que nos involucremos-atacando a la craitura-hay que intentar llegar-dijo golpeando a las crituras asu paso  
en otro lugar  
seguiamos en la pelea estabamos iguales en la pelea cansadas, agotadas peroa si seguiamos teniamos que continuar hasta que solo una quedara de pie  
luria:nada mal niñata-dijo con burla-pero no sera tan facil esa energia que te envuelve te agota cada vez mas solo hay que esperar que te absorva toda tu energia vitla-decia mientras esquiva mis ataques con dificultad, pero tenia razon sentia que mis fuerzas se agotaban rapidamente dejandome mas debil en mis ataques,recibi un fuerte golpe en el estomago que me lanzo varios metros cohacndome contra una piedra enorme que se encontraba en el lugar, me pare condificultad mis energias eran pocas,me sujeto del cuelloy me elevo un poco del suelo solo pude sujetar sus muñecas tratando de que me soltara.

luria:eres igual a la estupida de lariza dispuesta a dar todo por sus seres queridos-se reia mientras me agarraba el cuello-Eso es una estupides por eso el reino fue destruido-me sujetaba mas ek cuello evitando que no pudiera respirar-el pueblo que dio sus servicios al reino en una fe ciega que tonteria-decia con rabia-como me encanto matar a tus padres-decia con una risa escalofriante en su rostro-y no me olvidare de tus amigos ellos seran los siguientes-dijo  
katy:tu...cau..saste..todo esto...por tu envidia..y la.. que te ..corompio-le decia entre cortado-pero..esto... se tiene que terminar-le dijo mirandola con seriedad.  
Luria:y como lo haras si estas a pocos sgundos de morir-decia creando una esfera oscura para matarme-no tienes la suficiente fuerza para matarme-deijo con ironia  
katy:no la suficiente para matarme-le dije-pero si para detenerte-el medallon empezo a brillar  
luria:eres una ilusa-dijo-los que naciero debiles mueren sin piedad como tu padre que estupido fue en casarse con mi bastarda hermana-dijo con ira-ahora tu amiguito se esta pudriendo en el infierno  
Katy:¡CALLATE!-dije el medallon lanzon una energia expansiva que lanzo a luria contra los arboles dejandola inconsiente al igual que a mi  
en otro lugar  
se habia escuhcado la explosion la pela con las criaturas habia acabado se beian agotados pero dispuestos a seguir peleando si era necesario llegaron al lugar donde fue la primera explosion observaron el lugar estab completamente destrozado

coral:shady-grito los chicos se acercaron a donde estaba ella a lado de ella se encontraba el cuerpo de speed boca abajo le dio la vuelta y se sorprendio, solo observo a los que estabn detras de ella-esta muerto-dijo con tristeza  
sword:demonios llegamos tarde-dijo mientras apretaba sus puños-tu crees que  
sahdow:no-le interumpio-ella no se deja vecer tan facil-dijo con seguridad observando el cuerpo de speed"espero no estar equivocado" -penso se escuho la siguiente explosion cerca de ahi-vamos-dijo mientras se alejaba detras de el loseguian coral y sword  
cerca de ahi  
la explosion causo daños al lugar, luria se imcorporo lentamente con una ira incontenible-ahora veras maldita bastarda-se acerco creando una esfera con la poca energia que le quedaba,pero se detuvo-se acercan, son 3-dijo observan al rededor-grrr te has salvado por ahora-dijo con rabia no tenia la fuerza sufiente para pelear haci que desaparecio del lugar, en esos momentos llegaron  
coral:que paso-dijo mirnaod el lugar-nos perdimos la diversion-dijo confastidio  
sahdow:eso parece-le sonrio a coral  
sword:alla esta-apunto,coral se adelanto llegando donde me encontrab inconsiente, suspiro de alivio-esta bien-pregunto  
coral:la buena es que esta viva-dijo observando a ambos erizos-y la mala-pregunto shadow-recibio muy fuertes golpes-dijo bajando la cabeza-puede ser que no despierte-dijo con seriedad

continuara.......................

dejen REVIEW …..n_n


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XII La oscuridad entre las Sombras

shadow:hay que llevarla al campamento-sugirio  
sword:mm... no sera mejor llevarla al hospital-dijo mientras me observaba-esas heridas se ven bastante graves-dijo  
coral:no creo que se a oportuno hacer eso-observandolo  
shadow:coral tiene razon no sabemos que paso y si ella esta aun viva-dijo refiriendose a luria-sera mejor llevarla al campamento pronot anochecera, mañana volveremos a casa-  
sword:que aremos entonces mientras tanto-pregunto intrigado mientras lo observaba  
shadow:-esperar-le dijo seriamente-no hay opcion-dijo intrigado  
en el campamento  
pinckaii:que habra pasado-decia caminado por todo el lugar del campamento  
emily:tia que sucede,aun no vuelven-pregunto preocupada,ella solo nego con la cabeza  
alex:mm.. que habra pasado-dijo observan donde aun se podia presenciar el humo que salia de aquel lugar.  
eva:solo espero que vuelvan sanos-dijo con tristeza y abrazo a alex, cusando un involuntario sonrojo en sus mejillas  
emily:y despues dices que no hay nada entre ustedes-le dijo alex con picardia en su mirada y en su sonrisa, causando que los dos se sonrojaran al rojo vivo y se soltaran de aquel tierno abrazo  
Eva:bu...bueno...Y..yo-balbuceaba por el comentario de su amiga  
emily:jejejjeje lo sabia, lo sabia-decia contenta por el lugar  
alex:no te burles-decia enfadado cruzandose de brazos por el comentario de su hermana.  
pinckaii:jejejej-solo reia por las expresiones de los pequeños atal comentario por emily, escucho a los alrededores que alguien se acercaba-quien esta ahi-dijo poniendose en frente de los pequeños para protegerlos lista para pelear  
sword:hey tranquila mi amor somos nostros-dijo saliendo de los arbustos con las manos hacia arriba-nos nos hagas daño-dijo con burla  
pinckaii:uff-suspiro con alivio-deja de hacer tus tonterias-el dijo mientras lo abrazo-que sucedio-pregunto  
coral:pues-dijo apareciendo junto con shadow mientras ambos me cargaban, me pusieron dentro de la tienda para descansar y curar mis heridas,al terminar le contaron lo que habia ocurrido de como habian encontradoa speed muerto, la pelea con las criaturas y alverme encontrado inconsiente.  
en la mañana siguiente ya estabamos en casa de shadow esperando que recuperara la conciencia pero las horas se volvieron dias y los dias semanas todo seguia igual, pero la ciudad habia cambiado en el laczo de tiempo luria junto con sus criaturas habian atacado laciudad volviendola esclavos asu voluntad muchos trataron de detenerla pero terminaron siendo prisioneros pocos lograron escapar entre ellos mis amigos la oscuridad habia tomado lo que le correspondia parecia que no hubiera una esperanza.  
shadow:como esta-pregunto a su hermana que bajaba por las escaleras mientras entraba ala sala donde estaban todos estaban esperando su repuesta  
pinckaii:nego con la cabeza-sigue igual no reacciona-dijo con tristeza-sus heridas sanaron bastante rapido en algunos dias pero ella no despierta-dijo con lagrimas  
coral:como me hubiera gustado averme equivocado-dijo abrazandoa shadow el la abrazo con mucha ternura  
shadow:llorando no resuelve nada-dijo limpiando las lagrimas que recorrian el rostro de coral para darle un tierno beso.  
sword:que aremos-dijo obervando acecandose a pinckaii  
shadow:no lo se, hemos hecho de todo pero fue inutil atraparon a muchos y los han encarcelado ahora son sus prisioneros-dijo con enojo.  
en la ciudad  
luria:al fin-dijo con alegria-lo que me correspondia-decia con alegria-quien diria que la poca energia que le absorbi me serviria tanto-rio maniaticamente-que tonta fuiste mi querida sobrinita, al alverme atacado de tan cerca quedaste atrapada entre este mundo y el otro-dijo apretando el puño-ahora solo queda acabar con los que aun tienen esa pequeña esperanza-decia con una despiada sonrisa, mientras onservaba el lugar que ahora habia quedado solo en ruinas,caos y destruccion-pero primero acabare a mi querida sobrinita-decia con ira-mientras se dirigia fuera de la ciudad-si logras salir de ahi-decia con burla- sabras donde encontrarme-dijo con ira  
en otro lugar  
katy:donde estoy-susurre al ver mi alrededor me sentia atrapada, diferentes imagnes y recuerdos pasaban a mi alrededor-que sucede-pregunte derepente un gran destello aparecio enfrete mio-pero si es-dije sorprendida al ver la ciudad totalmente destruida-pero qeu sucedio-observe el lugar y la vi era luria que tenia bajo su poder a la ciudad-es imposible-susurre, no podia creeer lo que veia no lo crees-eschuche detras de mi-me di la vuelta y observe no era nadie pero el paisaje habia cambiado ahora era una antigua ciudad en ruinas me llamo la antencion ver a dos figuras peleando,me acerque y era luria peleando con otra eriza-no podras determe querida hermnita-decia con burlas-entonces ella es-dije sorprendida, denuevo un destello alumbro el lugar era el presente-que pasa aqui-dije fastidiada por lo que pasaba, el nuevo lugar era la ciudad se llevaba un gran batalla en medio de la ciudad

la gente peleaba contra las criaturas pero se veia que era inutil y escuche de nuevo esa voz-una antigua leyenda se iniciara la luz y la oscuridad levantaran sus armas de el miedo y la incertidumbre los guerreros se levantaran pero ellos solos, fallaran-dijo y no se escucho nada mas-solo un sacrificio revelara al verdadero guardian una batalla iniciara donde solo uno vencera-cite terminando la frase, observe la pelea no podia hacer nada ni ayudar como antes no me escuchaban,me sentia impotente solo cai de rodillas no sabiendo que hacer-es inutil-escuche observe y vi lo que me habia temido,enfrete de mi acabo uno a uno de mis amigos como si nada-es inutil-escuche-NO LO ES DEBE HABER ALGO QUE SE PUEDA HACER-grite, solo hay una cosa-escuche-cual-pregunte-tu tienes la respuesta-dijo desapareciendo de nuevo-espera aque te refieres-pregunte pero desperte de golpe estaba bañada en sudor y con la respiracion agitada observe ami alrededor y estaba en la habitacion que habia despertado antes ya habia anochecido y decidi salir de ahi para ver lo que habia ocurrido pero me detuve en la pared que conectaba con la sala escuchaba la conversasion que hacian entre ellos  
sword:debe aver una solucion-decia con fastidio  
pinckaii:cada vez es peor la situacion-dijo  
coral:es verdad-escuhe decirle  
katy:entonces no era solo un sueño-pense oculta escuchando la conversacion-esto es mi culpa si solo hubiera tenido mas energia para acabarla-me reprendia mentalmente-esto se tiene que acabar

decidi regresar ala habitacion  
shadow:uh..-observo a la entrada de la sala  
coral:sucede algo añor-dijo coral abrazada a shadow-me parecio que habia alguien parado cerca de la puerta-dijo observando el lugar  
sword:observo la entrada debe saer tu imaginacion yo no veo nada-dijo dirigiendose ala puerta pero no vio nada  
pinckaii:sera mejor ir a descansar-dijo poniendose de pie sliendo del lugar-veremos que hacer despues-dijo, sword solo acintio-buenas nochesque descansen s pueden-dijo con burla, y se retiraron adormir  
coral:sera mejor que igual nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa-mm.. aunhay algo pendiente-dijo con picardia para distraer un poco el ambiente  
shadow:que cosa-pregunto inocentemente con una sonrisa  
coral:pues lo de la pela-dijo con ternura,mientras se dirigian a descansar(o eso creo XD)  
en la habitacion  
katy:hay una manera-dije mientras tomaba mi mochila-pero tengo que hacerlo sola-dije saliendo por la ventana para no despertarlos-o quiero que se involucren y terminen iguial que speed-sali del lugar donde supse que ella estaria, pero no note que alguien me observaba  
alex:a donde ira-decia mientras observaba por la ventana,tomo su mochila y me siguio  
eva:por que alex sigue a la señorita katy- susurro para no despertar a emily-sera mejor seguirlo no vaya hacer que se meta en problemas-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

continuara...............


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo XIII Sorpresas inesperadas

en la mañana  
El sol empesaba a salir reflejando sus rayos en las ventanas anunciando que el dia estaba apunto de empesar  
Coral:shady,mi amor despierta-dijo muy suavemente mientras lo traqueaba levemente  
shadow:mmm..-se dio la vuelta aun adormilado cubriendose con la sabana-amor estoy agotado de lo de anoche-dijo dormido  
coral:shdaow,despierta si-le dijo susurandole tiernamente en el oido-zzzzzzzz..-mientras el erizo seguia durmiendo en la orilla de la cama hasta que la puerta se abrio rapidamente  
emily:¡PAPÄ!-grito asiendo que se sobresaltara cayendo de la cama-ah que pasa-pregunto en el suelo  
coral:ya era hora de que despertaras-dijo riendo por lo bajo,miro a la pequeña-que pasa linda-pregunto  
emily:Eva y Alex no estan desperte y no estbana-dijo preocupada  
coral:seguro deben estar andando los dos jntitos por el patio-dijo con picardia  
emily:lo mismo pense-dijo la pequña intrigada-pero no estan sus cosas-dijo sobresaltada  
coral/shadow:QUE-dijeron al unisono- ve y habisales a los demas-ella asintio ys e fue  
coral:adonde se habran ido-penso-sera posible que-se miraron ambos,se cambiaron rapido y salieron de la habitacion hacia la otra habitacion que se encontraba en el final del pasillo  
coral:katy-dijo abriendo la puerta de golpe,pero no vio nada esta vacia solo se encontraba los bendajes que me habian puesto en las heridas-sera que vinieron por ella-pregunto al erizo de vetas rojas  
shadow:el observo el lugar noto que no estaba mi mochila-no lo creo-nego con la cabeza se dirigieron a la sala donde estban los demas  
pinckaii:que aremos,¿por que se habara ido?-dijo mirando el suelo  
sword:conociendola seguro se alejo para que no corramos con la misma suerte-dijo abazando a pinckaii  
coral:es de seguro-afirmo-pero no puede estasr por ahi sola aun esta debil-dijo preocupada  
shadow:por que sucede algo-pregunto intrigado  
pinckaii:veras en estas semanas ah tenido basatante fiebre sin contar que esta totalmente agotada-dijo observando alos dos erizos-ahora que alex y eva no estan  
Emily:papá-dijo mirandolo con tristeza-que sucede linda-le dijo acariciandole la cabeza,ellale entrego al parecer una nota-papá no te precupes seguire a la señorita Katy, estare bien nos veremos despues atte ALEX-decia la nota  
coral:al menos sabemos donde esta alex-dijo observando la nota-deseuro eva lo vio salir y lo siguio-dijo con una sonrisa  
pinckaii:es posible-dijo con una sonrisa-pero estan en peligro,que aremos-pregunto  
shadow:es facil-dijo con una sonrisa-iremos tras ellos  
sword:como piensas encontrarlos no sabemos donde estan-dijo  
shadow:coral necesito que rastreees el lugar on creo que esten lejos-comando  
coral:lo puedo intentar-afirmo  
sowrd:como sabra adonde iran-dijo intrigado  
coral:es una tecnica que estoy perfeccionando-dijo con una sonrisa  
en el bosque  
ya habia pasado varias horas desde que habia amanecido al fin el bosque daba paso alos rayos del sol, observe el lugar detenidamente-aun falta mucho-dije fastidiada me encontraba agotada al parecer no habia recuperado toda mi energia-es mejor seguir-y desapareci  
alex:ah..a donde se fue-pregunto al no verme en el lugar salio de su escondite-adonde se habra metido-dijo observando el lugar  
katy_me buscabas-le dije por su atras, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco por el susto-por que me seguiste-le djo un poco enfadada  
alex:eh akty yo jeje-estaba nervioso por averlo descubierto que estaba siguiendo-como supiste que te estaba siguiendo-me pregunto  
katy:no te senti hasta hora-le dije un poco calmada-al parecer al igual que shadow no te puedo percibir tan facilmetne, pero por que me seguiste alex esto no es juego fue peligroso que me siguieras-le dije  
alex:bueno queria saber a donde ibas-me dijo con inocencia-ademas deberias estar descansando y no yendo de excursion-me dijo cruzando los brazos  
katy:bien-le respondi resignada no haiba tiempo de volverlos a llevar a casa-deacuerso pero promete no separate de mi entendido-le acarici la cabeza,el solo asintio-lo mismo va para ti Eva  
alex:¿EVA?-dijo asombrado como ella salia detras de unos de los arboles que tenia en mi atras-que haces qui-dijo mirando a la pequeña  
Eva:jejejej-sonrio apenad apor ser descubierta-hola alex-dijo levemente sonrojada  
alex:que haces aqui esto es peligroso para ti-le dijo con un poco de enojo  
eva:al igual que tu, no crees-le dijo provovandole un sonrojo involuntario-bue..bueno--yo-decia sin poder dar una respuesta clara, ella solo reia por su cara que habi puesto por no darle una respuesta clara  
katy:"por que me pasan estas cosas"-decia menatalmente mientras observaba la pequeña pelea que tenian-chicos es mejor continuar-les dije observando el camino por don de habias venido"alguien se acerca,pero no se siente que estuviera vivo"-pense al sentir a alguien que se acercaba al lugar,-hay que seguir-ellos asintieron seguimos caminando por el bosques

en otro lugar  
shadow:lista para empesar-le dijo observando a coral-ella asintio-bien empiesa-coral cerro sus ojos y se concentro un par deminutos hasta que abrio los ojos-los encontraste  
corla:si-dijo con una sonrisa-estan 15 kilomentros al norte-señalo con una sonrisa-excelente buen trabajo coral-le dije shadow con una sonrisa  
sword:como sabes eso-pregunto intrigado  
coral:veras es algo que estoy aun perfeccionando si me concentro lo suficiento puedo captar el aura de cualquiera en un radio de 50 kilometros-dijocon una sonrisa  
shadow:hay que-dijo mirando a los presentes, se adentraron al bosque yendo a una gran velocidad  
en otro lugar  
la ciudad estaba a cargo delas crituras mientras luria se dirigia la norte de la ciudad  
luria:con que pudo escapar-dijo observando su esfera,sera facil terminar con ella ya que no esta consus amigos-decia-en especial con una sorpresita-sonrio  
luria:hay que ponernos en marcha-dijo-hay una reunion familiar ala que hay que asistir-dijo saliendo de la ciudad  
en el otro lugar  
eva:y dime por que la seguiste-preguntaba constatemente a alex  
alex:por que tienes que saberlo-le respondia  
el dia estaba por terminar al estar inconsiente habia terminado el verano y dio paso al otoño los dias eran cortos y las noches mas largas  
katy:sera mejor descansar esta noche aqui-les dije-ellos asintieron,sacaron sus cosas para poder descansar,pero aun estaba un poco preocupada por la presencia que se sentia-mmm que sera-susurre

continuara……………XD

bueno el capitulo 13

ya estamos por la mitad de la historia gracias por los review

amiga Andrea_and_Naturberd

weeeeeeeee te lo agradesco XD


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo XIV reencuentros  
observaba detenidamente el camino por donde habiamos venido algo me inquietaba era una presencia conocida pero a la vez rara  
-mm.. parece que se acerca algo-pense al sentir otras presencias-ya veo, no hay tiempo de regresar, pero ellos corren peligro aqui si se quedan-me encontraba en una incrusijada si regresar o seguir hacia donde me dijo aquella voz  
eva:señorita katy le sucede algo-me pregunto timida, sacandome de mis pensamientos  
katy:ah?..si no se preocupen-le dije con una sonrisa-alex cuida un momento a eva si no tardare necesito revisar algo-le pregunto observandolo el asintio-bien, no se muevan de aqui-y regrese por el camino por donde ibamos, no muy lejos para que no les acorriera nada a los niños.  
eva:que crees que le pase-le repgunto a alex mientras se calentaban en la fogata  
alex:mm.. nose-dijo observando las flamas que salian de la fogata-sera mejor descansar-dijo aomodandose para dormir-ella asintio  
en el bosque  
pinckaii:falta mucho-pregunto fastidiada habian recorrido todo el camino sin para hasta la anochecer  
coral:no mucho-dijo observandola-se han dejado de mover-confirmo-estan a 15 kilometros al norte  
shadow:aun falta-dijo-sera mejor descanasar esta noche seguiremos por la mañana  
a 15 kilometros del lugar  
regrese al campamento no habia tardado mas de una media hora llegue y observe que los pequeños se habian quedado dormidos juntos abrazados para proteerse del veinto frio que acompañaba la noche solo los observe con ternura y al igual que ellos descansar un poco aun estaba agotada apesar de star inconciente por varias semanas.  
en la mañana siguiente seguimos el viaje no tardariamos en llegar  
alex:mm,,,alguien se acerca-dijo alarmado-estan bastante cerca-dijo preocupado  
eva:que cosa es-dijo abrazandose a alex con miedo  
katy:no crei que llegarian tan rapido seguro siguieron caminando en la noche-pense tome a alex y a eva de la cintura y los subimos a una rama alta de un arbol que estaba cerca para que nos pillaran les pedi que no hicieran ruido, observamos eran esas criaturas que se detuvieron en donde estabamos parados antes observando completamente el lugar estas parecian diferentes las mimas garras filosas pero de mayor cabeza con antenas en ella parecian que percibian el aroma de nuestros cuerpos pero era dificil localizarnos el viento soplaba y se mesclaba el aroma con otras esencial del mismo bosque-no hagan ningun ruido-les susurre para que no me escuharan esperando que solo se alejaran de ahi pero  
eva:no aguanto-dijo en susurro-ACHU-estornudo dando nuestra ubicacion observaron el arbol donde estabas subidos  
alex:bien hecho eva-dijo preocupado-ahora que aremos-dijo  
eva:jejeje lo siento-dijo apenada  
las criaturas se acercaron al arbol dispuestos a hecharlo abajo-genial que se les va jacer quedense aqui-sali de ahi para terminar con aquellas crituras no eran muy fuertes como las anteriores, los niños salieron de su escondite y se hacercaron  
alex:estas bien-me pregunto-te ves agotada-me observo  
katy:no, estoy bien no se preocupen-menti la pelea me agoto mas de lo que crei, recorde lo que aquella voz habia dicho en aquel sueño-si usas el medallon el te absorvera energia no solo tu fuerza si no tu vida asi que usalo cuando sea necesario-me habia dicho, al usarlo con luria en la anterior pelea me habia dejado exausta hasta llegar a estar inconciente-sera mejor seguir-les dije mientras caminabamos  
eva:segura no quieres descansar-me insistio la pequeña que estaba a mi lado izquierdo  
katy: no ademas estoy bien-le dije con una sonrisa-no estamos lejos es mas ya hemos llegado-les dije quite algunos matorrales para que pudieran ver alo que me referia era un valle totalmente verde cubiertas de varias flores bastante raras  
eva: que lindas son-dijo con unasonrisa saliendo corriendo a recoger algunas flores-sera un lindo detalle para cuando se las de a mi mamá-dijo con alegria  
alex:mm.. en ese caso yo igual-dijo alegre-sera lindo darselas a coral-dijo con una sonrisa  
los seguia a donde estaban recogiendo flores observe el lugar era cubierto de diferente floras pero no era solo eso habia partes de lo que fue alguna talves paredes totalmente gastadas  
se veian alguno escombros que fueron desintegrandose lentamente-m entonces no mentia aquella voz-dije-observando lo que se veia algunos metros un arco depiedra no parecia sufrir daños y detras de ellas un especio de lo que habia sido un palacio-asi que ahora solo quedan escombros de lo que fue esto antes-pense observando el lugar  
alex:woooooooooooooooo que es eso-dijo observando el lugar, nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba el arco y lo habia quedado de aquella construccion  
eva: es grande-dijo observando los que habia quedado de ese palacio  
alex:es increible que siga de pie bueno algo de lo que era-mirando el lugar, nos quedamos observando el lugar detenidamente hasta que una explosion nos distrajo-que sera hay que ver-dijo dirigiendose allugar, le detuve su avance parandome en frente de ellos

eva:que pasa-me pregunto  
katy:es mejor que se oculten de prisa-les ordene  
alex:pero por que-me pregunto  
katy:agan lo que les dije-les observe-esto no es un juego-les dije-es mejor que se protejan-observe el lugar de donde provenia aquellas explosion, mas explosiones cercanas se aproximaban  
en el bosque  
shadow:que fue eso-pregunto al escuchar una explosion  
coral:estamos cerca-dijo-hay que darnos prisa-mientras apresuraba el paso seguida por los demas  
en el valle  
katy:vayanse protejanse en el bosque de inmediato-les ordene-yo les dare tiempo vallan  
eva:pero-callo al sentir que su mano era jalada por alex-deacuerdo-dijo saliendo del lugar junto con alex los miraba hasta que se perdieron de mi vista pero al darme cuenta un esfera cayo al frente mio con gran fuerza que me lanzo aun de las paredes del lugar  
luria:asiq eu encontraste lo que quedaba de tu hogar-me dijo con burla  
katy:suponia que vendrias- le dije con uan sonrisa  
luria:con que quieres termianr la pelea-dijo con asombro-sera divertido pero tendras que pelear con alguien mas-me dijo con una sonrisa  
katy:que tienes miedo de peear contra mi-la observe conseriedad  
luria:no, seria divertido destruirte, pero alguien mas quiere divertirse contigo-dijo con una sonrisa despiadada  
katy:aque te refires-calle al sentir aquella presencia de nuevo conocida pero diferenteme di la vuelta recibi un fuerte golpe que me estampo en la pared-pero que

luria:mm..parece que tus amiguitos estan muy cerca-dijo observan el bosque-sera mejor que los entretenga un poco-dijo extendiendo sus alas  
katy:no te atrevas-le iva a dar un golpe pero alguien mas me lo detuvo anciendome retroceder  
:vaya asi que la chica quiere jugar-dijo aquella figura entre las sombras-juguemos entonces se abalanzo a tacarme luria observaba divertida la pelea  
luria:bueno los dejo seguro tiene mucho de que hablar-dijo divertida-y on te preocupes atendere muy bien a tus queridos amiguitos-mientras se marchaba a direccion del bosque  
katy:eres rapido-le dije como siemrpre-me cotesto-quien eres-le dije mientras esquivaba sus ataques  
:jejejejeje si que eres impaciente-me dijo con burla mientras me golpeo con una patada en mis rostro haciendome caer de golpe al suelo, salio entre las sombras-ahora me reconoces  
katy:es imposible-susurre mientras lo observaba asombrada-pero si tu eres............

continuara...............


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo XV desiciones

en el valle  
katy:es imposible-susurre mientras lo observaba asombrada-pero si tu eres...........  
:jejej me reconociste vieja amiga- medijo saliendo de las sombras me impresione al verlo su aspecto fisico habia cambiado se veia mas poderoso su mirada habia cambiado ahora reflejaba odio y rencor-estas listas para pelear-me dijo con una sonrisa  
katy:como es posible-me levante lentamente mientras lo miraba atentamente  
:eso no te imcumbe-me grito,con ira-saco su espada qeu reflejaba una gran aura de energia-es hora de acabr con esto-dijo mientras, me atacaba con la espada  
en la entrada del valle  
pinckaii:al fin llegamos-dijo saliendo de los matorrales para ver el valle lleno de flores  
emily:woooooooooo que lindo-dijo con ojos soñadores-son hermosas dijo con una gran sonrisa  
coral:vaya lindo paisaje-afirmo mientras observaba la vista que aquellas flores reflejaban con la luz del sol  
sword:donde podran estar-pregunto observando al erizo de vetas rojas, pero un grito los distrajo  
alex:¡PAPÄ!-grito corriendo junto con eva que la sujetaba de la mano-hay problemas-dijoa gitado al llegar con los demas  
shadow:que pasa-pregunto serio al observar la manera agitada que estaban los dos pequeños  
eva: estan atacando a la señorita katy-dijo agitada-no creo que resista mucho-dijo preocupada  
coral:a que se refieren-dijo seriamente a la conducta de los pequeños  
Alex:antes de llegar aqui habia peleado con tres crituras que nos habian persigido antes-dijo observando a su padre-la pelea noo duro mucho pero ella se encontraba totalmente cansada y agotada  
pinckaii:por que crees que sea eso-pregunto intrigada  
shadow:mmm...talvez-dijo entre susurros captando la atencion del resto del grupo-tiene que ver algo con ese medallon-dijo intrigado mientras miraba asu grupo,que quedaron pensativos ante lo que habia dicho shadow pero sus pensamientos fueron distraidos por una carcajada  
luria:jajjajajja, nada mal erizito-dijo con burla  
sword:quien eres-le grito  
luria:jajajaj soy la que acabara con ustedes-dijo saliendo entre las sombras acompañadas de gran cantidad de criaturas que los rodearon para que no escaparan-veremos que tan fuertes son-dijo con sarcamos mientras tronaba sus dedos las crituras se abalanzaron contra ellos para eliminarlos, mientras ella observaba divertida la pelea  
en el valle  
sus ataques eran rapidos, solo podia esquivar su espada con dificultad saliendo con unos cuantos rasguños, no podia creer que estuviera vivo despues delo que habia hecho para salvarme, pero ahora era mi verdugo dispuesto a matarte como sea contal de cumplir las ordenes de su señora  
:que no piensas atacarme-decia mientras me atacaba con sus espada  
katy:por que lo haces-le pregunte con tristeza-por que la obedeses-le grite  
:por que me hizo ver la verdad-decia con mas rencor mientras daba mas fuerza al movimiento de la espada  
katy:aque te refieres-pregunte por su declaracion  
:por la culpa del reino, por proteger al reino mi padre murio no era su deber hacerlo-dijo con rabia mientras me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que me alejo de el a varios metros cayendo pesadamente el suelo,lo observe detenidamente mientras me incorporaba por el golpe me provoco que escupiera un poco de sangre-ahora veran por su culpa perdi a mi padre, y por ayudar a la estupida de tu madre fallecio la mia-decia con odio  
katy:sabes por que lo hicieron-le decia mientras elevaba mi mirada para verlo-tenian que proteger lo que mas amaban-le grite para qu entrara en razon  
:no seas estupida-me dijo con ira-eso es mentira-grito-fue por salvar ala familia real mis padres fueron utilizados como marionetas para salvar ala familia real-dijo empuñando su espada para de nuevo atacar su cuerpo fue cubierto por un aura oscura  
katy:ya veo-susurre, su cuerpo fue envuelto por una oscuridad intensa-al morir su alma devio ser atrapada y corrompida para que fuera su sirviente dandole un nuevo cuerpo mejorado con mas habilidad fisica y fuerza-pense al observarlo detenidamente, pero no podia pelear, no podia eliminar a un amigo  
:jjejeje-se rio captando mi atencion-sera divertido matar a la unica desendiente del reino-mientras ponia enfrente su espada y no perdio mas tiempo y me ataco con toda sus fuerzas  
en la entrada del valle  
las criaturas peleaban con gran fuerza sus ataques eran mas fuertes y sus garras mas afiladas dispuestos a matarlos de la forma mas lenta si se podia,sahdow y coral trabajaron en equipo para acabar con las criaturas que se ponian en frente combianado su velocidad con sus fuerzas en combate era impresionante ver su pelea era como si los dos fueran solo un ser dispuesto a proteger a lso que querian, de la mima manera se llevaba la pela con las criaturas el equipo no se dejaria vencer tan facil sword y picnkaii daban el amximo para acabar con las criaturas que los rodeaban acabando con ellas uno a uno

los pequeños observaban detenidamente la pelea que se llevaba acabo ocultos para no salir heridos y perjudicar al grupo que peleaba con aquellas criaturas, las criaturas fueron vencidas uno a uno fueron cayendo  
shadow:hay que seguir-ordeno al grupo para avansar hacia donde se veia a quel arco que se veia a los lejos  
luria: a donde piensas ir galan-dijo poniendose en frente de el para interumpìr su paso  
shadow:apartate de mi vista-le grito con repugnancia  
Luria solo reia por su comentario-nada mal lindo y ostil-decia con burla  
coral_tu apartate de mi chico-le dijo dandole un golpe certero en el rostro que hizo que solo un girara un poco su rostro  
luria:pagaras por eso-dijo con una mirada de malda en sus ojos su cuerpo se cubrio totalmente de un aura negra sus alas las extendio provocando un gran soplido que los hizo retroceder para cubrirse de aquel viento que causo varios rasguños asu cuerpo entre medio del soplido del viento ataco sin oportunidad de poder detenerla el viento ceso les habia causado varios rasguños con gravedad los arboles al rededor fueron cortados omo si solo fuera papel  
sword:es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta-susurro  
pinckaii:sera dificil acabar con ella  
coral: dejenmela ami yo si la dejo hecha trisas-dijo con desafio  
luria:sera divertido azulita-se rio-pero para que tus amigos no se aburran-aparecieron mas crituras mas grandes y fuertes que las anteriores-estas lista para morir-dijo con maldad

en el valle  
: no piensas detenerme-me decia con ironia yo no le respondi causando que se enfadara-no entonces te matare ahora mismo  
katy:no puedo aunque se vea diferente sigue siendo el-pensaba-no puedo-susurre-speed racciona no eres tu-grite  
Speed:eres patetica-me dijo dandome un certero golpe que me dejo tirada en el suelo me incorpore pero quede de rodillas con las manos en el suelo-los sentimientos te hacen devil-decia mientras se acercaba para matarme de una sola vez  
katy:no puedo no me atreveria-pensaba detenidamente el emdallon brillaba lentamente hasta que escuhe-tienes que hacerlo, si no lo haces todo acabara-me decia-no puedo el es mi amigo no puedo-pensaba mientras observaba su avance que se acercaba-el ya no es como lo conoces,el a sido corompido su alma esta atrapada-decia-entiende ¡el no es el speed que conoces!-me grito pero me habia hecho reaccionar-es verdad-susurre  
speed:es demaciado tarde ¡moriras!-dijo mientras su espada venia hacia mi con todas su energia en la cual provoco una explosion

Continuara……………………..


	16. Chapter 16

Caitulo XVI Desafios/ Perdidas  
en el valle  
speed:es demaciado tarde ¡moriras!-dijo mientras su espada venia hacia mi con toda sus energias en la cual provoco una explosion que se escucho en todo el valle  
en la entrada al valle  
luria:mm...se esta poniedno buena la pela-dijo observando donde se divisaba el humo de la explosion-ya era hora que decidieras usar el medallon-penso maliciosamente-usa toda la energia asi sera mas facil adsorberte-sonrio macabramente,al igual qeu luria los demas observaron el huemo de aquella explosion sin desconcentrarse de la pelea con las criaturas  
shadow:estas cosa no se rinden-dijo fastidiado al esquivar su ataque de la criatura-son mas fuertes que las anteriores-dijo agitado  
sword:esto va estar mas dificil-dijo golpenando a la criatura  
pinckaii:es verdad, pero hay que acarbarlas-dandole grandes golpes con el martillo que poseia  
coral:si, pero en especail esa tia no dejare que le eche piropos a mi chico, se va a enterar de quien es Coral The Hedgehog-dijo con un aura de rabia y enojo  
pinckaii:jejejej tranquilizate coral-le dijo un poco espantada por su sonrisa tan macabra que habia puesto  
sword:no save enla ke se metio cuando coral se enoja hay ke tener cuidado-dijo esquivando el ataque de la criatura  
luria:jejejje esto estara divertido-dijo observando de nuevo al grupo que peleaba en especial a coral-muy bien azulita veamos que tienes-la confronto mientras se acercaba rapidamente atacar a coral por ahora se llevaria una pelea cuerpoa cuerpo  
coral:como quieras ancianita-dijo con burla mientras se acercaba de la misma manera a tacarla.  
en el valle  
speed:esto fue facil-dijo al observar el humo de la explosion que habia provocado su espada, el humo se disipo rapidamente, retiro su espada-que-dijo sorprendido, conrio maliciosamente-asi que jugaras enserio-dijo observando el escudo qeu se habia formado, el escudo se disipo-con que decidiste usar el poder del medallon-dijo dando un salto asi atras para tomar su distancia-no es asi guardian-solo lo observe me sentia mas fuerte,pero sabia que tenia que pagar un precio despues por usarlo-que empiesa entonces la verdadera pelea-dijo acercandose a gran velocidad con su espada  
en la entrada del valle  
las crituras daban su mejor pelea sus fuerzas eran el doble que las anteriores que habian enfrentado la pela les habia causado varias heridas de gravedad las cortaduras provocaban una hemorragia bastante seria pero aun asi seguian en la pelea, coral y luria llevaban una formidable pelea patadas puñetes a gran velocidad que solo podian presenciar sword y shadow por la velocidad que llevaban  
sword:esto es increible-decia impresionado acabando con la ultima criatura  
shadow:jeje asi es ella-dijo con una sonrisa-por eso nunca la hago enojar,ya vez como a uno le va-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza, la pelea continuaba estuvierin asi por varios minutos hasta que coral le dio un gran golpe con todas sus fuerzas asiendola caer con gran fuerza al suelo creando un crater en el luria se levanto rapidamente y la observo noto que estaba exhausta y agotada sus energias se habian reducido-jajaja las criaturas hicieron lo que les ordene-penso maliciosamente mientras observaba los rasguños que tenian todos-con esas heridas no se han dado cuenta que con el pequeño rose que podrian tener con estas crituras le robaba sus energias, se detuvo al sentir un liquido tibio recorer su mejilla,llevo su mano a el y observo que era su sangre se enfurecio bastante-me als pagaras niñata-dijo con odio su cuerpo se envolvio totalmente de un aura negra sus alas se volvieron mas grandes su energia fluia por su cuerpo, convoco sus espadas para pelear-esta ves va enserio-dijo con una sonrisa sicopata en su rostro y ataco  
en el valle  
con gran velocidad se acerco y con un fuerte movimiento en su espada esta se incrusto en el escudo que se habia formado a mi alrededor-que piensas estar asi-dijo con burla-de verdad que tu y toda tu familia son pate-pero no pudo terminar salio disparado por el aire hasta que cayo fuertemente al suelo-maldita-dijo levantandose mientras se lipiaba el hilo de sangre que salia por su boca, solo lo observe-me las pagaras dijo sacando su espada-veremos que tan fuerte eres-me reto  
katy: no quiero eliminarte-susurre-trata de recordar-le dije mientras le observaba  
speed:eliminame jaja-se rio-eres devil moriras aqui-dijo poniendo su espada en frente para atacar-no me importa lo que me digas vas a morir-se acerco agran velocidad con su espada-no piensas invocar tu escudo-dijo al ver que no me movia, el se molesto al ver que ignoraba sus palabras-vas a morir-dijo con su espada, se escucho un fuerte ruido en el lugar-que-dijo al ver lo que su espada se habia chocado  
katy:no tengo opcion-lo observe estaba a unos centimetros de mi-quieres pelear, pelearemos -dije al atravesar su espada con la mia que habia convocado  
speed:sera divertido matarte guardian-dijo saliendo de mi agarre-veremos que estilo de pelea es el mejor-dijo atacandome

katy :como quieras-ataque de la misma forma las espadas chocaban cada vez mas fuertes, provocando que salieran chispas de estas por la fuerza que ejercíamos al atacar  
speed:nada mal-me dijo agitado al igual que yo estaba agotado, en mi caso esta agotada, mi cuerpo empezó a contraerse de nuevo como la anterior vez por la energía del medallón no aguantaría estando transformada de esa manera pero tenia que seguir no tenia opción aun me faltaba acabar con luria aunque significara que si acaba con ella con la energía del medallón me terminaría de destruir junto con ella-que pasa estas con miedo de morir-dijo con burla-mientras se ponía de pie para hacer su ultimo ataque que sería el más fuerte  
katy: mm.. Para nada- le respondí-cuando quieras-levante mi espada para atacarlo el ultimo golpe que daríamos que solo uno quedaría de pie atacamos a gran velocidad un fuerte estruendo se escucho en el valle solo se pudo ver cómo uno caía al suelo  
speed: te dije que te mataria….-pero cayo su habla al caer al suelo sin vida, su cuerpo se envolvió de un aura oscura que desapareció al instante su cuerpo se volvió ceniza que con el soplo del viento esparcio su cenizas  
en la entrada del valle  
luria ataco con mayor velocidad dándole grandes golpes en el rostro mandándola a volar y que cayera con fuerza al suelo con graves heridas en el rostro y en su cuerpo al tener contacto con ella le absorbió la energía que le quedaba dejándola sin fuerzas para poder defenderse  
shadow: coral-grito

shadow: coral-grito levantándose con dificultad por sus heridas de gravedad, pero fue inútil una gran fuerza lo llevo a suelo para que no se moviera él y el equipo, se encontraban inmovilizados no podían zafarse de aquel ataque  
luria:no,no-dijo con burla mientras se acercaba a coral-esta pelea es entre ella y yo-dijo con burla-te matare primero, y luego a tus amiguitos-dijo agarrándola del cuello mientras la elevaba un poco, pero su mirada se dirigió al valle-mm.. parece que la pelea termino –dijo con una sonrisa captando la atención de todos-que mal parece que ninguno sobrevivió-dijo de forma macabra  
pinckaii: es imposible-dijo entre susurro-ella no pudo a ver muerto-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos  
sword: maldita-grito-sueltela-ordeno para que soltara su agarre  
luria: jejeje vaya parece que les di motivo para llorar-dijo con una sonrisa, observo a coral con su poca energía se sujetaba de sus muñecas tratando de salir de su garre-es inútil niñata-dijo absorbiendo su energía, coral solo gemia de dolor por la fuerza del agarre que ponía luria en su cuello, la observo pero su vista se nublo, dejándola incogciente-bueno esto se acaba-dijo creando una esfera potente-observo a shadow- observala bien por que será la ultima vez que la veas-dijo lanzándola con gran fuerza al aire

shadow: no te atrevas-grito desesperadamente para salir de ese ataque y salvar a coral pero las energias que lo aprisionaban eran fuertes ninguno pudo salir para ayudarla  
luria: jejej despídete de ella-grito lanzando la esfera así coral solo se escucho una gran explosión  
shadow: ¡CORALLLLLL!

continuara.................


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo XVII Una ira incontenible

shadow: no te atrevas-grito desesperadamente para salir de ese ataque y salvar a coral pero las energias que lo aprisionaban eran fuertes ninguno pudo salir para ayudarla

luria: jejej despídete de ella-grito lanzando la esfera así coral solo se escucho una gran explosión

shadow: ¡CORALLLLLL!-grito, al ver la explosion solo se pudo ver el humo que se desvanecio totalmente reflejando que no quedaba nada

luria:jajjaaj ya van 2 faltan 5-dijo con malicia mostrando una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

pinckaii:no puedo creerlo-dijo cayendo de rodillas sorprendida por lo ocurrido las lagrimas comensaron a recorrer su rostro

sword:no podemos hacer nada-dijo dandole un calido abrazo para que se tranquilizaba pero no era suficiente

los peuqeños observaron asombrados lo ocurrido no podian creer loq eu habian visto de que manera tan despiada habi acabado con ella

emily:no puede ella no-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos se cubrio su rostro con sus manos para que no la vieran llorar

eva:no se que decir-decia en la misma situacion que emily-emily, alex, lo siento-dijo entre sollozos abrasando a emily, que corrospondio el abrazo lo necesitaba bastante,alex estaba igual que shadow anonadado por lo ocurrido de un solo movimiento la habia acabado, las lagrimas recorrieron su rostro mientras lentamnete caian al suelo-coral-susurro

luria:jejeje es inutil llorar por lo perdido-se burlo con malicia disfrutando la tristeza del grupo-ahora quien sera el siguiente-dijo de manera divertida

shadow:¡MALDITA!-grito con rabia aun atrapado con esa energia,luria solo sonrei por como estaba cada uno de ellos-me las pagaras-dijo con odio y rabia

luria:¡JA! crees que puedes vencerme-dijo con ironia-eres patetico como el resto-agarandolo del cuello saco su espada y con la punto lo apollo su mejilla mirandolo a los ojos-no lo creo-dijo dandole una pequeña cortada en su mejilla lanzandolo con fuerza al suelo-tu seras el siguiente-lo observo-moriras de la misma forma que esa estupida eriza-dijo con burla-espero qeu me dure mas la divercion contigo que con esa estupida cria de tu noviesita-dijo con malicia

shadow:vuelvelo a decir y te mato-con ira en su voz un aura lo cubria que reflejaba odio,rabia y tristeza, aun en el suelo sujeto por aquella energia

luria:jejeje pero tanto problemon por esa estupida eriza de cuarta-dijo con malda

shadow:me las pagaras-dijo parandose de pie contanta desicion aquella aura le cubrio de energia rompiendo inmediatamente la energia que lo atrapaba a el y al equipo-vas a morir-dijo atacandola con desicion y una gran velocidad

divertido jugar contigo-dijo con una sonrisa atacandolo de la misma forma

pinckaii:no podemos dejar que pelee solo-dijo poniendose de pie, pero alguien la detuvo sujetandole la mano

sword:nosotros no podemos-dijo con seriedad sujetandole la mano con seriedad ella lo miro asombrada por esa actitud

pinckaii:a que te refieres tenemos que ayudarlo-le dijo molesta por su actitud

sword:pinckaii, entiende-ella le miro sorprendida-estamos heridos solo seremos una carga para shadow ahora, ademas debemos proteger y cuidar a los niños-dijo observandola

pinckaii:tienes razon-le dijo mientras observaba como la pelea se llevaba acabo-cuidate hermano-susurro

luria:eres bueno-dijo divertida mientras esquivaba sus ataques a gran velocidad-pero-dandole un fuerte golpe el rostro mandandolo a estrellarse contra un arbol por el golpe el arbol cayo al suelo-soy mejor que tu-dijo con una sonrisa observando como se levantaba lentamente

shadow:me las vas a pagar-se acerco a gran velocidad dondele un fuerte golpe en el estomago y una patada en el rostro que cayo con fuerza al suelo-no tendre piedad-dijo con una mirada asesina

los pequeños miraban sorprendidos la pelea la menra tan ruda y macabra que se llevaba a cabo la pelea ,alex se sorprendia mas de ver como su padre peleaba con gran fuerza pero a la vez con un enorme odio

luria: enserio-dijo poniéndose en pie por su comentario-pues este jueguito me esta aburriendo-dijo con indiferencia-es se acaba ahora-dijo aumentando su velocidad shadow hizo lo mismo, luria saco sus espadas y lo empezó a atacar con ella el esquivaba con gran velocidad los cortes daban a dar a los arboles que caían al suelo con fuerza-jejej nada mal-a ver qué haces con esto-dijo su aura la cubrió completamente aumentando mas su velocidad aunque fuera imposible pero su aura incremento increíblemente sus ataques fueron más fuertes y rápidos que shadow no pudo esquivar recibiendo fuertes cortaduras por sus espadas, ella paro de atacar para observar a su contrincante estaba agotado sus heridas rápidamente de ellas fluían la sangre debilitándolo rápidamente -deberías rendirte-lo observo-así te mataría sin tanto sufrimiento-le sonrió

shadow: no me importa me arrebataste una de las cosa que mas amabas-dijo poniéndose de pie-por eso te voy a eliminar-dijo atacándola con rapidez

Luria: como quieras-dijo acercándose para recibir el ataque, shadow con todas sus fuerzas la golpeo con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo, haciéndola soltar una de sus espadas-ahora veras desgraciado-dijo poniéndose en pie lo ataco con toda sus fuerzas shadow tomo la espada y la utilizo para atacarla la pelea se había formado en una feroz batalla cada vez aumentaban los ataques los dos se miraron fijamente reflejando el odio y rencor que se tenían ,cada uno tenía rasguños pero los más serios eran los del erizo de vetas rojas sus fuerzas se estaban agotando la pérdida de sangre lo empeoraba, pero no le importaba estaba dispuesto acabarla como sea

Los del grupo observaban cada vez mas impresionados por lo que pasaba, hasta que los dos se atacaron velozmente las espadas producían un fuerte ruido al chocar uno contra la otra hasta que un último ataque se presencio con las últimas fuerzas de ambos, a una gran velocidad se enfrentaron luria empuño con fuerza su espada para atravesarlo pero shadow la esquivo y le encajo su espada en el abdomen en un punto vital en la cual luria soltó su espada

Shadow: al fin te acabe-dijo con orgullo hasta que un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo callo acompañado por una fuerte patada en el rostro lo lanzo con fuerza al suelo-es imposible-dijo mientras trataba incorporarse pero no logro sus fuerzas lo habían traicionado, observo atentamente

Luria: jajajjaja-rio maniáticamente-creíste que con esto me matarías-dijo sacando al espada que shadow le había encajado en el abdomen

Shadow: cómo es posible que estés viva-dijo con odio con las pocas fuerzas que tenia al ver que las heridas que había sufrido se Iván sanando rápidamente

Luria: jajaja es fácil-dijo acercándose a él-los sentimientos te hacen débil- dejando unos metros de distancia entre ambos, creando una esfera oscura con gran intensidad mayor que la anterior, levanto su mano poniéndola enfrente con una sonrisa macabra- esto se acaba ahora-disparo la explosión no se hizo esperar resonando en todo el lugar

Pincakii: ¡NOOO! ¡HERMANO!-grito con y todas sus fuerzas

Emily/Alex: ¡PAPÁ!-solo se escucho


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo XVIII La luz y la oscuridad se enfrentan

Luria: jajaja es fácil-dijo acercándose a él-los sentimientos te hacen débil- dejando unos metros de distancia entre ambos, creando una esfera oscura con gran intensidad mayor que la anterior, levanto su mano poniéndola enfrente con una sonrisa macabra- esto se acaba ahora-disparo la explosión no se hizo esperar resonando en todo el lugar

Pincakii: ¡NOOO! ¡HERMANO!-grito con y todas sus fuerzas

Emily/Alex: ¡PAPÁ!-solo se escucho despues de esa explosion, el humo solo se podia divisar donde fue la explosion-¡PAPÁ!-gritaron los pequeños dirigiendose hacia la explosion junto con sword y pinckaii pero se detuvieron en seco al ver lo que sucedia

luria:es inutil-rio macabramente mientras observba al grupo que se habia quedado en pie-todos moriran de la misma manera...-callo su habla al sentir un ataque potente que la golpeo en el pecho haciando la caer al suelo incogciente por uno minutos

shadow:que paso-dijo al ver que no habia muerto-le vanto su mirada en frente de el solo pudo ver una silueta entre el espeso humo de la explosion que le daba la espalda

katy: lamento la tardardanza-le dije un poco agotada-te encuentras bien-le pregunte sin darme la vuelta, aun observaba que luria estuviera inconsciente

shadow: si, pero Coral-me dijo tristemente tratando de poder verme atreves del denso humo

katy: no te preocupes la razón por que tarde-le dije dándome la vuelta para ponerme enfrente de el-era por esto-le dije mientras le entregaba algo que el queria de vuelta, el humo por fin se había disipado mostrando lo que tenía el en brazos y revelar en lo que me había convertido por usar el medallón

pinckaii: shadow-grito al ver a su hermano con vida junto con los pequeños apresuraron su paso para saber lo que ocurría

shadow: coral-susurro la abrazo tiernamente sintió la calidez de su cuerpo junto con el suyo, la observo detenidamente no poseía aquellos golpes que le había ocasionado luria en su pelea

katy:no te preocupes-solo le susurre-estara bien, solo necesita descansar-observe a coral que estaba en los brazo de shady-conociendola despertara en unos minutos-y lo observe-pero hay que curar esas heridas que tienes-le dije

shadow: no es necesario-me dijo observandola tiernamente a coral-asi que usaste el emdallon-me pregunto

katy:asi es-le dije un poco cansada-si sigo a este paso me terminara destruyendome ami misma-pense sentia como los musculos se contraian cada vez mas-sera mejor qe te cure las heridas o al menos cerrarlas para que o pierdas mas sangre-puse mi mano en su frente-no te dolerá-le dije poco apoco sus heridas iban cerrando hasta que cicatrizaron totalmente, retire mi mano de su frente me sentía mas agotada de lo habitual

Shadow: como hiciste eso-observando sus brazos y las heridas que tenían antes en su cuerpo-katy sucede algo-me dijo al ver que no le respondía su pregunta

Katy: estoy bien-dije parándome rápidamente para darle la espalda-no es momento de estar preocupándose por nada-pensé pero mi cuerpo se sentí cada vez más tenso-demasiada energía fluye por mi cuerpo si no la libero termine por desaparecer totalmente-pensé observando que luria estaba volviendo a cobrar la conciencia

Shadow: a mi no me engañ..-cayo su habla al sentir dos fuertes abrazos por parte de sus niños

Emily: papi-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos por verlo con vida y con coral en brazo-es bueno que estes bien-dijo con una sonrisa

sword: es bueno saver que aun estas bien-dijo dandole una palmada en la espalda

Pinckaii:me preocupe mucho-dijo dandole un fuerte abrazo,al terminar observo a coral en sus brazos

shadow: igual-dijo al ver a sus hijos y a su erizita en sus brazos

luria: me las pagaras-se escucho, captando nuestra atención -así que utilizaste el medallón-me observo poniéndose de pie rápidamente -jejeje no aguantaras mucho de esa forma guardiana-rio maniáticamente-con ese poder que fluye por tu cuerpo es demasiado para que puedas manipularlo-dijo lanzando gran cantidad de esferas de energía hacia nosotros, estas impactaron en un escudo que apenas pude crear para que no hicieran daño, pero la fuerza era impresionante por parte de ella-por no saber utilizar esa energía terminaras desapareciendo-dijo mientras más esferas lanzaba hacia nosotros sin piedad estas chocaban con el escudo

katy: tengo que pensar en algo no resistirá por mucho tiempo-pensé al observar las grietas que aparecían en el campo de fuerza

Shadow: a que se refiere que desaparecerás-me pregunto con seriedad

Katy: ahora no es el momento de ponernos a discutir shady-mientras retrocedía por la fuerzas de esas esferas de energía

pinckaii: ella es katy-dijo al verme como estaba

Luria: ahora morirán todos juntos-dijo tirando mas esferas sin control hasta que se canso de que no tenia resultado

Sword: se detuvo, sino lo hubiera hecho el escudo se hubiera roto y nos habría acabado totalmente-captando la atención de todos

Katy: tiene razón-susurre, el campo se desvaneció totalmente no podía mantenerlo más y esa energía de mas me lastimaba el cuerpo-debo buscar una manera de deshacerme de esta energía excesiva-pensé

Shadow: ya me canse de esa maldita-dijo fastidiado al observar a luria con esa sonrisa sínica en su rostro

Luria: jejeje creíste que me detendría tan rápido-dijo captando muestras atención- esto solo es el comienzo- dijo aproximándose atacarnos con sus espadas velozmente

Katy: no hay opción-susurre-no se muevan y no intervenga- les ordene de la misma manera que luria me acerque a atacarla, las espada chocaron entre sí resonando con las fuerzas que se ejecutaba en sus movimientos-ahora no-sentí como mi cuerpo se empezaba a paralizar poco a poco

Luria: te dije que era inútil-dijo aumentado su velocidad, apenas podía detener sus ataques con la espada

Katy: eso veremos-no tenía más opción que aumentar más energía a mi cuerpo sin importar el costo estuvimos así por varios minutos hasta que un las espadas no pudieron con tanta fuerza que al chocar ambas se rompieron, guardamos distancia una de la otra ella se veía agotada pero con esa misma sonrisa en su rostro

Luria: ya estás en la últimas -me dijo observándome, creo una esfera de energía y se dispuso a tacarme a gran velocidad

Katy: no lo creo-pense pero fue mi error mi cuerpo se había paralizado por tanta energía cumulada en mi cuerpo –no ahora-dije al ver que se acercaba rápidamente

Luria: se acabo-dijo en frente de mi, pero recibió un fuerte ataque que la lanzo en dirección contraria, observe de donde provenía el ataque nos sorprendimos al ver de quién era ese ataque

Emily: eso es por atacar a mi padre-dijo con enojo ese ataque era bastante fuerte para una pequeña en crear una ataque de fuego que impulso con sus propias fuerzas

Shadow: Emily-dijo sorprendido por lo que había hecho la pequeña

Luria: pequeña mocosa-dijo lanzándose a atacarla

Katy: esta es mi oportunidad-cree una esfera y me puse en frente para impedir su ataque, ella lanzo su esfera la esquive esta impacto detrás del equipo logrando un gran hoyo en el suelo- ahora-impacte la esfera energía justo en su abdomen esta le perforo el cuerpo-al fin-pensé pero recibí un fuerte golpe en el rostro que me lanzo al suelo con fuerza causándome rasguños en el cuerpo

Shadow: katy eso no servirá-me dijo lo observe captando de lo que me había dicho

Katy: a que te refieres-le dije intrigada por lo que había escuchado observe a luria -ella debía estar muerta-pensé pero me sorprendí al ver que se ponía de pie lentamente el hoyo de su cuerpo iba sanado lentamente- se puede regenerar

Continuara……………….


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo XIX la ultima oportunidad

Shadow: katy eso no servirá-me dijo lo observe captando de lo que me había dicho

Katy: a que te refieres-le dije intrigada por lo que había escuchado observe a luria -ella debía estar muerta-pensé pero me sorprendí al ver que se ponía de pie lentamente el hoyo de su cuerpo iba sanado lentamente- se puede regenerar-dije sorperndida sin poder creer lo que veia

luria:jajajajaja-rio divertidamente-es inutil-poso su sonrisa sinica en su rostro-no podran matarme no lo entienden soy inmortal-dijo carcajeandose maniaticamente que nos causo que un escalofrio recorriera nuestros cuerpos

emiily/eva: esa señora da miedo-dijieron abrazadas por el miedo que provocaba su mirad y aquella riza que te ponia los pelo de punta, me puse de pie lentamente ese ultimo golpe me habi causado varioa rasguños, apesar de atacar con la esfera me habia herido el brazo al punto que sangrara

luria: hay que seguir jugando sobrinita-se lanzo a tacarme rapidamente

Shadow:debe aver una manera de acabarla-dijo observandola detenidamente mientras me atacaba-lo malo que se puede regenerar-sonrio complacido-lo tengo-susurro

sword:que planeas hacer-le observo intrigado por aquella sonrisa

shadow:pinckaii necesito que cuides de coral y los niños-le dijo,ella asintio-pero que planean hacer-pregunto-sword necesito que la distraigas unos minutos-le ordeno

sword:sera un placer-dijo con una sonrisa-pero no tienes suficientes energias para que te acerques a ella-le dijo

alex:talvez yo tenga la solucion-dijo con una sonrisa,lo miraron intrigado,abrio su mochila mostrando lo que traia-aqui las tienes-dijo nerviosamente

Shadow: alex por que las tienes en tu mochila-lo observo enfadado-las esmeraldas no son juguetes

coral: no es hora de ponerse a discutir-dijo levemente

shadow: estas bien preciosa-le dijo con una sonrisa

coral: si debil pero bien-le respondio con la misma sonrisa, el asintio observo a swordy el se dirigio a ahcer lo que sahdow le habia pedido, mientras peleaba me encontraba debil de un fuerte golpe me lanzo contra los arboles, me costaba ponerme de pie

luria: esta vez te acabare-se acerco rapidamente pero se habia interpuesto sword que la taco rapidamente como pudo

katy: sword que haces les dije que no intervinieran-le ordene-no queriamos perdernos de la diversion-me repondio, observe que shadow habia invocado el poder de las esmeraldas, luria seguia perlaendo con sword hasta que lo habia golpeado fuertemente dejandolo inconciente en el suelo

shadow: ahora es mi turno-dijo interviniendo en la pelea solo pude observar si tenia unplan era no intervenir-por que tanto interes en el medallon-la interogo mientras la seguia atacando

luria: jeje si tanto quieres saber erizito-le sojnrio mientras le atacaba- es anergia no es comun-empezo a decir-cuando la oscuridad absorba a la luz, la oscuridad se levantara entre las entrañas de nuestro mundo para gobernar todo lo que le corresponde-dijo riendo macabramente-ese medallon es la llave secreta de donde se encierra la oscuridad y mi deber es poseerla-dijo atacandolo con gran catidad de esferas osuras

shadow:es el secreto de donde se encierra la oscuridad-penso intrigado

coral: shadow no te distraigas-le recordo saliendo de sus pensamientossiguio atacando parecian estar parejos uno ocn el otro, luria se distrajo dandole una oportunidad a shadow para ejecutar su idea

shadow:ahora-dijo fomando gran cantidad de energia en su mano derecha en forma de una daga filosa y con un movimiento rapido le corto la cabeza cayendo el cuerpo de luria al suelo

pinckaii: lo logro-dijo emaocionada-si-gritaron los niños de que al fin habia acabado

katy:shady quitate de ahi-le grite rapidamente

shadow: por que que pa-recibio una fuerte patada en el rostro lanzandoo cerca de donde estaba-como es posible-dijo incorporandose lentamente, observamos que su cuerpo se estaba lebantando lentamente y donde deveria estar su cabeza se iva regenerando raìdamente otra-pero como, si le corte la cabeza para que asi fuera imposible que el cerebro le ordene que se regenerara-dijo impresionado

katy:esta bien la estrategia-le susurre, el me observo-pero el blanco equivocado-le dije apenas cai de rodillas no aguantaba tanta energia queno podia liberar de mi cuerpo

luria:jajaja buen intento-dijo al fin al regenerarse completamente-no aguantaras mucho esa energia no la podras liberar para que sea mas facil que la piedra te absorva-decia con maldad

katy:la piedra-pense-claro-susurre, me levanto lentamente-shady tengo una idea pero necesito de tu ayuda-le observe

shadow: deacuerdo pero no creo que puedas pelear estas totalmente lastimada-me contesto

katy: no hay problema puedo seguir peleando-le sonrei, le explique lo que hibamos a hacer-entendiste

shadow: si pero es algo imprudente-se quejo-ademas si lo hacemos terminaras moriendo junto con ella-me dijo seriamente

katy:no hay opcion hay que intentar-lo observe-listo-el suspiro resignado, pero asintio-bien empecemos

Luria: jeje están listos para jugar-dijo con ira empezó ella atacarnos se acerco a gran velocidad

Katy: bien empiezo- me dirigí hacia ella para empezar el plan, empezó de nuevo la batalla pero esta vez más intensa que antes-esta vez morirás-le dije con una sonrisa

Luria: no estés tan segura niñata-me dijo con ira aumento sus fuerzas sus golpes eran más fuertes no pude esquivarlas todas-te tengo- me dijo sujetándome del cuello- no escaparas tan fácilmente creo la esfera de la misma manera que a coral me lanzo asía arriba junto con una esfera-muere-grito

Shadow: mi turno-dijo lanzándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro que la mando al suelo de golpe, ella se incorporo rápidamente y lo ataco sus movimientos se fueron asiendo lentos a cada segundo en la pelea

Luria: maldición-susurro-demasiada energía ocupe para regenerarme pero no importa-pensó- te acabare-dijo tratándole de dar un fuerte golpe, shadow lo esquivo y con toda sus fuerzas le dio un fuerte golpe que la lanzo Asia arriba, mientras acumulaba gran parte de su energía para usarlo en un solo ataque que le dio justo en el pecho donde se encontraba la piedra-eso no me detendrá-dijo mientras caía hacia el suelo desangrada

Katy: tal vez no de esa manera, pero que tal de esta-toda mi energía cumulada la libere al mismo tiempo atrapando a luria junto conmigo en la esfera un gran destello de produjo en todo el lugar solo se escuchaba los gritos desgarradores que se escuchaba dentro de la esfera por el poder que desintegraba totalmente a cualquiera que estuviera dentro de ella esta exploto inmediatamente mandando una gran energía expansiva por todo el lugar llegando incluso a la ciudad las criaturas que se encontraban se fueron destruyendo por no tener de donde alimentarse para sobrevivir rápidamente se convertían en cenizas solo mostrando la ciudad en ruinas la honda expansiva desapareció rápidamente en el lugar solo se veía un gran hoyo en el suelo producido por aquel ataque

Coral: que gran poder-dijo poniéndose de pie mientras se sacudía la tierra que estaba entre sus ropas-chicos están bien, Emily Eva y Alex salieron de los arboles que les habían protegido de esa energía, pinckaii y sword se levantaron para juntarse con coral, shady se incorporaba después de recibir un golpe por parte de la energía que había explotado que lo había hecho caer cerca delo arbustos

Shadow: están todos bien-pregunto ellos asintieron-oigan donde esta katy-pregunto

Pinckaii: no se katy-grito empezaron a buscarme

Katy: ouch eso dolió-me incorpore lentamente hasta que darme de rodillas estaba dentro del hoyo que se había formado en el suelo observe mi mano derecha tenia la piedra oscura pera esta no brillaba había perdido al parecer toda su energía rápidamente se desintegro volviéndose cenizas-bueno al fin termino-dije aliviada aunque adolorida por mi cuerpo, escuche que me hablaban-AQUÍ-grite saliendo del hoyo hasta que me oyeron

Coral: volviste a la normalidad-me dijo observándome de pies a cabeza luego sonrió-que bien-me dijo abrazándome fuertemente

Katy: c oral suéltame no puedo respirar-le dije en susurro hasta que me soltó

Había pasado 2 meses des delo ocurrido la ciudad empezó a reconstruirse de nuevo con muchas mejoras por toda la ciudad muchas cosas pasaron pero falta aun más cosas que aun pueden ocurrir que solo el destino nos tiene preparado

Fin


End file.
